


El Entrenamiento

by be_mine



Series: Un nuevo comienzo [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comienza su nueva vida en Asgard. Sin su escudo, los tres guerreros y Sif tratan de ayudarlo a encontrar una nueva arma.</p><p>Su relación con Thor toma una inesperada dimensión. La antigua atracción que sentía hacia el dios revive con un fuego que él no creía que podría volver a sentir. Afortunadamente sus sentimientos son totalmente correspondidos.</p><p>Steve tiene algunos temas pendientes que resolver en Midgard antes de dar un paso más adelante en su relación con Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fandral

Steve creyó que después de la impresionante bienvenida que recibió iba a estar cansado a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo despertó lleno de energía. Thor pensó que sería buena idea para ambos tomar su desayuno en el balcón de sus aposentos por lo que apenas Steve despertó se vio envuelto en el delicioso aroma de la comida que entraba por la puerta entreabierta. 

—Thor, buenos días - dijo sobándose los ojos adormilados. No se había preocupado de su apariencia al salir al balcón por lo que su cabello estaba desordenada y los suaves y delicados pantalones que Frigga le había dejado para dormir estaban peligrosamente bajos colgando de sus caderas.

—Steve!, por fin despertaste amigo – le dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus caderas por demasiado tiempo – ehmm…. Pensé que sería bueno que desayunáramos hoy aquí. Los entrenamientos empiezan en una hora más y me gustaría explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas.

—¿Es muy tarde?... creo que necesitaré un reloj o algo…

—No te preocupes por eso, los sirvientes nos despiertan cada mañana pero yo les pedí que no te molestaran esta vez, te veías cansado anoche.

—Sirvientes… es muy rara esa idea para mí. Espero que no te moleste, había querido preguntarte esto antes pero no se había dado la ocasión… ¿cómo funciona esto de los sirvientes? ¿Ellos son como los empleados que hay en la tierra? ¿Reciben sueldo? ¿Tienen un horario de trabajo definido?...

—Por supuesto Steve. Aquí se llaman sirvientes porque se considera un honor servir en el palacio. Muchos de ellos postulan cuando son jóvenes y son educados aquí. Van pasando por diferentes trabajos hasta que eligen en qué posición desean permanecer. Por eso es que se ven tantos jóvenes en tareas sencillas como el servicio a las habitaciones o la atención en los banquetes. En general están solo un par de años en esos puestos hasta que terminan su educación. Algunos se convierten en guerreros o toman oficios dentro del palacio, otros dejan de trabajar aquí y arman sus propios establecimientos en la ciudad. Todos reciben un pago por sus servicios y tienen horarios. Incluso viven dentro del palacio por lo que todo el dinero que reciben pueden ahorrarlo para su futuro.

—Wow, es fantástico… espero no haberte ofendido con mi pregunta pero estaba preocupado por eso… la palabra “sirviente” no tenía un buen significado en la tierra.

—Te entiendo y no me sentí ofendido. Tu preocupación por ellos solo evidencia lo buen hombre que eres. Espero que ahora que está aclarado te sientas más cómodo de recibir sus atenciones. Debes saber que los dos muchachos que están a cargo de servirte ganaron un concurso entre más de 20 que querían el puesto.

—¿En serio… 20? – Steve estaba pasmado – Me gustaría entonces que me los presentes formalmente más tarde, ¿es posible?

—Claro, ahora ven a comer, se nos hace tarde. Fandral debe estar ansioso por empezar.  
Cuando finalmente llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento ya había mucha gente. Muchos de ellos eran obviamente guerreros pero se veían también numerosas personas vestidas en forma muy elegante. 

—Parece que los entrenamientos son muy concurridos…

—Ellos vienen a verte a ti Steve, por lo general solo hay pocas persona que no sean guerreros entre el público. Pero no dejes que eso te distraiga amigo mío. Es solo la novedad lo que los atrae, muy pronto las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

Steve no puedo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. Thor le había informado que empezaría el entrenamiento de lucha con Fandral, luego Sif, Hogun, Volstagg y finalmente el propio Thor, todo en el lapso de un mes dependiendo de su avance con cada una de las armas. Steve aún no tenia claro cuales eran sus obligaciones como guerrero, pero prefirió dejar esa charla para después.

La zona de entrenamiento era impresionante. Parecía ser un pequeño coliseo de piedra con la zona de lucha de arena y numerosas gradas para el público. En los costados habían dispuestos varios aparatos y armas de todo tipo. Steve pudo reconocer varias de ellas pero había otras que no pudo identificar. Thor pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Por ahora vas a entrenar con armas básicas, que se basan en tu propia habilidad y fuerza. Tenemos armas que poseen tecnología avanzada o magia que son utilizadas para batallas con culturas más avanzadas. Asgard tiene bajo su protección muchos pueblos diferentes en los nueve reinos, cada uno con diferentes niveles de desarrollo. Se consideraría un deshonor luchar con armas muy superiores. 

—Asgard no deja de asombrarme. En la tierra no se tienen esas consideraciones. Numerosas veces pueblos sencillos fueron aplastados por fuerzas más avanzadas. El que tiene las mejores y más letales armas tiene el poder. Por ello ahora hay bombas tan poderosas que con solo unas pocas se podría terminar con toda la vida del planeta…

—Si, por ello mi padre me ha permitido ir a Midgard más seguido. Por muchos años dejamos de mirar hacia allá y no nos involucramos como debiéramos haberlo hecho. Creo que después de la guerra con Jotunheim mi padre quiso dejar a tu planeta en paz pero finalmente fue un error. A veces me pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubiéramos mantenido contacto más cercano, integrando a Midgard a la vida de los otros reinos.

—Tal vez nos hubiéramos conocido antes… - dijo Steve con una leve sonrisa

—Me hubiera gustado eso Steve…

—¡Por fin llegan! Pensé que me estabas abandonando Steve – dijo un feliz y sobre excitado Fandral, acercándose rápidamente a Steve e invadiendo su espacio – esta semana eres mío capitán… 

—Fandral, no lo abrumes – dijo Thor un poco molesto

—No te preocupes Thor, tengo experiencia en lidiar con personalidades como la suya 

—Thor, no lo sobreprotejas… el puede lidiar conmigo solo – Fandral se acercó aun más a Steve tirándole un brazo sobre los hombros y acercándole la boca al oído. – No puedo esperar a poner mis manos sobre ti capitán… - diciendo esto lo soltó y se alejó rápidamente – Síganme caballeros, nuestro público nos espera…

El área de lucha era un poco más pequeña y estaba a un costado de la arena principal, tenía también gradas que fueron llenándose rápidamente de público. El centro estaba cubierto por una tela que parecía ser cuero suficientemente grande como para albergar a varios grupos de personas luchando pero esta vez solo iban a ser ellos dos. Había varios círculos dibujados en el suelo definiendo varias zonas de lucha.

Steve estaba vistiendo ropas de lucha que le había proporcionado Thor y que como todas las demás prendas que habían sido seleccionadas por Frigga lo hacían lucir excepcionalmente bien para el placer de todos los presentes.

Fandral se dirigió al círculo central y empezó a desvestirse. Mantuvo puestos solo sus pantalones, tirando se ropa a un costado. Un joven rubio corrió a recogerlas y se alejó rápidamente. La vista era impresionante.

El cuerpo de Fandral era realmente hermoso. No tan voluminoso como Thor o Steve pero definitivamente bien esculpido. Su piel estaba bronceada y parecía que se había aplicado algún tipo de aceite porque cada línea de los músculos resaltaba con la luz. Se podía ver la confianza en su expresión facial y su postura imponente. 

Steve se dio cuenta que había estado admirando demasiado tiempo el cuerpo de Fandral y un poco avergonzado se volteó hacia Thor, el cual tenía una seria expresión en su rostro.

—Debes vestir solo los pantalones para este tipo de lucha – le dijo Thor. 

Solo en ese momento Steve notó a un alegre joven, de unos 14 años parado junto a él. 

—Este es Axel, uno de tus sirvientes.

—Mucho gusto de conocerte Axel. 

—El gusto es mío capitán – dijo el joven – Puede pasarme su ropa, yo la cuidaré.

—Está bien.

Steve se sacó primero los zapatos, luego las 2 capas de ropa que llevaba encima, una especie de chaqueta y una polera sin mangas entregándoselas al muchacho. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Thor el cual seguía extrañamente serio.

—Estaré en la grada principal – dijo Thor alejándose de ambos.

Steve lo contempló un segundo tratando de entender qué le pasaba a Thor, hasta que fue interrumpido por Fandral.

—Ven Steve, no tengas miedo.

Steve se irguió y se dirigió al centro del círculo junto a Fandral. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte murmullo proveniente del público. Fandral lo miró de arriba a abajo descaradamente.

—Por Odín, Steve, sabía que tenías un hermoso cuerpo pero creo que mi imaginación se quedó corta… 

—Eso no es importante para la lucha verdad? - dijo Steve un poco molesto, de alguna forma la seriedad de Thor hizo que la actitud coqueta de Fandral le pareciera menos divertida - Dime si hay alguna regla que deba saber antes de empezar.

—Está bien. La práctica de la lucha de los guerreros en Asgard no es una lucha deportiva, es para sobrevivir en batalla. En muchos casos será la única arma que tengamos a la mano. Por ello está permitido atacar cualquier parte del cuerpo a excepción claro de los genitales y el rostro. Tampoco están permitidos los golpes de puño. Debemos luchar dentro del círculo y gana el que logre mantener al otro inmovilizado por al menos 15 segundos o cuando uno de los dos se rinda. ¿Alguna duda?

—No. Empecemos.

Los primeros minutos de lucha fueron un poco tensos. Steve se dedicó a observar los movimientos de Fandral para ver la mejor forma de atacarlo. El asgardiano no perdió tiempo y atacó rápidamente sus hombros aferrándose a él como un gato. Steve se vio en el suelo sin darse cuenta cómo. Cada vez que Fandral lo sostuvo, Steve logó sacárselo de encima rápidamente pero sin lograr derribarlo ninguna vez.  
La agilidad del guerrero lo dejó asombrado y al mismo tiempo complacido. A medida que la lucha avanzaba y él era derribado, pero no vencido, Steve empezó a disfrutar cada vez más los ataques. La molestia que había sentido al principio desapareció y pudo concentrarse mejor en la lucha y a aprender los movimientos de su oponente. 

En la tierra no había nadie que luchara con él de esa forma, incluso Thor, las pocas veces que lucharon en el gimnasio de Tony, parecía estarse conteniendo, seguramente para no herirlo, conciente de su fuerza superior. Ninguno de los vengadores o los agentes de Shield habían podido derrotarlo. A excepción de Natasha, que una vez le había dado un golpe tan grande en su cuello que lo dejó sin aire permitiéndole derribarlo por unos segundos.

Fandral estaba atacándolo con toda su fuerza y eso lo complació, sin poder evitar que la sonrisa invadiera a su rostro.

Después de numerosos ataques en que ninguno de los dos puso declararse vencedor se encontraron cara a cara sentados en el suelo, sudados, agotados y llenos de risa.  
Solo el ruido de la multitud aplaudiendo los sacó de su regocijo.

Habían pasado ya 3 horas sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Steve miró hacia las gradas para buscar a Thor pero éste ya no estaba allí. En su lugar se encontraba Sif, la cual le dirigió una alegre sonrisa de aprobación.  
Steve no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que Thor se hubiera ido pero rápidamente pensó que sin duda el príncipe tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender y se sintió un poco torpe al querer que estuviera allí. Se recordó a si mismo que estaba en Asgard para encontrar su propia vida y que no debía acostumbrarse tanto a la presencia de Thor… eso no era saludable.

Steve se incorporó y ofreciéndole la mano a Fandral le ayudó a incorporarse.

—Creo que nos merecemos un descanso ¿no crees?

—Creo que nos merecemos un descanso por el resto del día capitán. Hace años que nadie resistía mis ataque como tú, ha excepción de Thor por supuesto. Además estoy hambriento… ¿me acompañas?

—Por supuesto. Te sigo.

Se dirigieron a las duchas comunes. Al principio Steve estaba un poco intranquilo por tener que ducharse frene a Fandral. Su coqueteo había sido muy insistente y la idea de tener que enfrentarlo desnudo no le era en absoluto atractiva. Afortunadamente el asgardiano se comportó caballerosamente, no acercándose a él hasta que estuvo nuevamente vestido. Al parecer Fandral no era tan descarado como Steve temía.

Una vez afuera se les unió Sif que traía un mensaje de Thor para Steve.

—Thor tuvo que asistir a una reunión con su padre y algunos generales reales. Al parecer hay algunos problemas en Nidavellir. Me pidió que te pidiera disculpas en su nombre por no acompañarte en tu primer entrenamiento. También quería avisarte que no podrá verte hasta la noche.

—Oh… no… yo entiendo que Thor tiene otras obligaciones… no eran necesarias las disculpas - dijo Steve algo incómodo recordando su malestar por la ausencia de Thor - ¿Nidavenir... ese es otro reino?

— Nidavellir es el reino de los enanos. Asgard comercia con ellos desde hace milenios. Tenemos un acuerdo de paz y apoyo en tiempos de guerra.

—Si Thor… si Asgard debe ir a luchar me gustaría ir con ustedes.

—No te preocupes Steve, por ahora solo están en negociaciones. Al parecer los enanos están en conflicto con otro de los reinos y están pidiendo el apoyo de Asgard. El padre de todos debe decidir si el apoyo que están solicitando es justo y la batalla es honorable y digna de la participación Asgard.

—Bueno, basta de charla…. Vamos a comer – dijo Fandral poniendo su brazo en la espalda de Steve guiándolo hacia los comedores.

Después de comer volvieron a los entrenamientos, pero esta vez no lucharon. La sesión de la mañana había sido suficiente. En su lugar Fandral le mostró a Steve todas las instalaciones, la armería y estuvieron observando los entrenamientos de los demás guerreros. Fue una tarde muy agradable para Steve. Ya se había acostumbrado al coqueteo constante de Fandral dándose cuenta de que no era agresivo, sino juguetón. En muchos aspectos le recordaba a Tony, pero sin la arrogancia del genio. Steve se sorprendió de que el recuerdo de Tony ya no le estuviera doliendo.

Durante la tarde Steve fue presentado a muchos guerreros y capitanes. Le sorprendió lo abiertos y amistosos que todos ellos eran. Se preguntaba si esa actitud se debía a su cercana amistad con Thor o si se comportaban así siempre.

Thor no los acompañó tampoco a la cena. Steve extrañó su compañía pero sabía que podría verlo más tarde en la torre. Con esa idea es su cabeza pudo dedicarse a disfrutar de la cena y la conversación.

Cuando ya iban camino a los dormitorios Steve no pudo evitar preguntarle a Fandral.

—Todos los guerreros fueron amables, atentos y abiertos. No vi ningún gesto agresivo o de desaprobación. ¿Son siempre así o están siendo muy deferentes conmigo?

—¿Acaso esperabas agresividad?

—No, por supuesto que no… lo que pasa es que en Midgard somos muy competitivos y muchas veces eso deriva en agresividad. Especialmente en el ejército. Durante mi tiempo en la guerra tuve que lidiar con muchos hombres que tal vez se sintieron amenazados por mí y se comportaban agresivamente. De hecho gran parte de mi crecimiento tuve que lidiar con abusadores, tanto verbales como físicos. 

—En Asgard, nos enseñan desde pequeños el respeto a los demás. No se puede ser honorable si se es abusivo. Nuestras vidas son muy largas para tolerar ese tipo de actitudes. Eso no significa que no hallan personas con esas tendencias, pero cuando manifiestan su violencia no son tolerados. 

—¿Y como lo enfrentan?

—Con educación por supuesto. Tenemos grandes maestros del conocimiento del alma y el cerebro del hombre. Los jóvenes son tratados en forma especial por estos maestros durante su crecimiento y hasta ahora solo ha habido pocos fracasos.

—Y qué pasa con esos… ¿fracasos?

—Ellos viven normalmente como cualquier otra persona, pero son observados. Si cometen algún abuso son castigados, de diferentes maneras por supuesto, de acuerdo a la gravedad de sus acciones. Hay trabajos que deben cumplir, compensaciones a sus víctimas… y en algunos casos ha habido encarcelamientos pero son los menos.

—Es impresionante. Me imagino que toda la sociedad debe estar de acuerdo con la no tolerancia al abuso, de otra manera no funcionaría. 

—Si es cierto, todos están comprometidos con la paz. Las víctimas son también tratadas. Se hace todo lo posible por minimizar el daño.

—¿Y qué hay de Loki?

—Si Loki… - el rostro de Fandral perdió si brillo – Loki es un caso especial. 

—¿Puedes contarme? Thor sufre mucho por él y me gustaría entenderlo mejor. Si no puedes, no hay problema, es solo que yo…

—Si puedo y quiero contarte…

Conozco a Loki que éramos niños. Thor tenía 6 años de edad y Loki 3. Era un pequeño adorable. El hermanito de Thor siempre nos seguía a todas partes pero no podíamos dejarlo acompañarnos ya que era muy pequeño. Recuerdo las múltiples veces en que se quedó llorando en los brazos de su madre porque no podía seguirnos. A ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba dejarlo pero no había nada que hacer.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente grande para salir con nosotros estuvimos todos felices. Era nuestra mascota…. – el rostro de Fandral se volvió a iluminar – era el príncipe que debíamos rescatar o a veces la princesa… era tan hermoso y diferente que le venía muy bien el papel y él lo jugaba gustoso. Era el primero en subir a los árboles y el último en bajar. No era tan fuerte como los demás pero no le faltaba voluntad. Creo que era realmente feliz. Era el hermanito de todos…

No hubo cambios hasta que empezamos a crecer. Thor era como el sol y Loki era la luna. Thor creció como lo conoces, dorado, alto, hermoso y fuerte y Loki creció mucho también pero siguió siendo delgado, pálido y fino. A pesar de pasar junto a nosotros largas horas al sol parecía que el calor no tocaba su piel… para nosotros eso no era un problema pero para él si. De hecho para mi él era fascinante…. – un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del asgardiano – pronto dejó de acompañarnos en nuestras aventuras, decía que tenía que estudiar magia con su madre, lo cual era fantástico pero lo alejó de nosotros. 

Cada vez que lo invitábamos nos rechazaba y al final dejamos de hacerlo. Thor no tenía problemas con eso ya que él lo veía cada noche en el cuarto que compartían e incluso cuando ya fueron suficientemente grandes y cada uno tuvo su propia habitación seguían compartiendo todos los días en el palacio. No fue lo mismo para los demás. Simplemente dejamos de verlo. 

Intenté acercarme a él en la biblioteca, donde yo sabía que se escondía pero su actitud conmigo había cambiado. Parecía nervioso, incómodo, ya ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos. Fue muy difícil para mí aceptarlo porque realmente me gustaba su compañía pero al parecer Loki ya no soportaba mi presencia y dejé de molestarlo…. Tal vez debí insistir…

—A esa edad… ¿alguna vez manifestó odio en contra de Thor?

—No hasta esa fecha… - Fandral volvió a sonrojarse – Lo que voy a contarte me avergüenza pero…

—No tienes que hacerlo…

—Si debo hacerlo, para que lo entiendas… Thor y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos, pero cuando Loki nos dejó, él y yo nos acercamos aún más. Cuando teníamos unos quince años y ambos empezamos a desarrollarnos… nuestro despertar sexual fue simultáneo. Thor era tan bello, tan dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo que no puede evitar querer tocarlo… quería acercarme a él como nunca lo había hecho antes… y él sentía lo mismo. – Ante estas palabras Steve no pudo evitar la oleada de celos que llenó su estómago y cubrió su rostro de rojo, afortunadamente Fandral estaba tan absorto en sus recuerdos que no lo notó – 

Una noche estábamos los dos solos en el patio de su madre, conversando echados sobre el pasto cuando nuestras manos se tocaron… ninguno de los dos la movió… ese simple contacto nos llenó de pasión y sin darnos cuenta estábamos besándonos furiosamente… es un recuerdo exquisito que nunca voy a olvidar. Después de eso buscábamos cada rincón del palacio para escondernos y besarnos, yo estaba vuelto loco… estaba excitado todo el día esperando esos encuentros. Realmente creí que estaba enamorado de Thor. Era mi mejor amigo, me encantaba besarlo… el amor era obvio ¿verdad?. Una tarde se nos ocurrió ir a su cuarto… ambos queríamos más, ya no era suficiente con besarnos. Nunca habíamos estado solos allí. Nos sacamos la ropa… avergonzados y excitados nos abrazamos y caímos sobre la cama.

Yo quería poseer a Thor… sabía que estaba mal… él era el príncipe de Asgard… ambos éramos muy jóvenes pero yo quería poseerlo. Traté de hacerlo, traté de tocarlo entre sus nalgas pero él no me dejaba… no estaba enojado… simplemente alejaba mi mano de allí y me seguía besando. Yo era insistente y estúpido… - parece que no he cambiado mucho - en un momento traté de penetrarlo con un dedo pero Thor sujetó mi mano levantándola fuertemente y alzando su voz dijo “NO Fandral, NO!!”… en ese preciso instante Loki entró corriendo al cuarto llamando a Thor… 

Nunca voy a olvidar la cara que puso Loki cuando nos vio… era espanto, incredulidad, pena… que rápidamente se convirtió en odio… sentí que sus ojos me atravesaban el alma pidiendo una explicación… botó los libros que tenía en la mano y corrió hacia el pasillo.

Thor y yo quedamos helados. Nos separamos al instante pensando que Loki iba a acusarnos. Nos vestimos sin una palabra y nos separamos. Thor estuvo buscando a Loki por el palacio sin encontrarlo y yo me fui a mi casa. 

Estuvimos asustados por muchos días pero nada ocurrió. Loki no nos delató, sin embargo las cosas cambiaron entre ambos príncipes y entre Thor y yo. Loki empezó a alejarse de Thor. Dejó de visitarlo en su cuarto. El tono con el que le hablaba cambió, se llenó de amargura. Respecto a mí, las cosas se pusieron aun peor. Loki empezó a atacarme. El siempre hacia pequeños trucos para divertirse, cosas inofensivas y hermosas. Pero desde ese día me convirtió en la víctima de sus trucos. Algunos bastante inocuos pero otros muy dolorosos. Un día desperté sin cabello, me tiñó los dientes de negro… toda mi ropa desapareció dejándome solo con unos harapos con los que tuve que asistir a clases… lo peor fue cuando me llené de unos granos inmensos que cubrieron todo mi cuerpo y que empezaron a botar pus… los sanadores no podían curarme y por eso que la reina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella pudo percibir la magia de Loki sobre mi cuerpo.

Cuando nos enteramos de que todo lo que me había pasado había sido obra de Loki, Thor y yo volvimos a asustarnos, creímos que esta vez nos iba a acusar, sin embargo no lo hizo. Nuevamente calló y soportó el castigo sin decir palabra. Por ser el príncipe todos se enteraron de lo que había pasado y la imagen de Loki cambió, ya no era el hermoso hermano de Thor sino el malvado mago que me había hecho daño. Yo traté de defenderlo pero no podía delatarme a mi mismo o a Thor. 

Creo que Loki pensó que yo estaba atacando a Thor… y por eso estaba castigándome, yo sentía que me lo merecía aunque un tiempo después me di cuenta que en realidad no… yo era joven y aunque fui insistente no traté de forzar a Thor… 

Mi relación con Thor no siguió creciendo. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que la atracción se debía más a la novedad del sexo que a un amor verdadero. Si hubiera sido real hubiera sobrevivido a lo que pasó con Loki. Después de eso seguimos siendo amigos, los mejores amigos. Nunca más hablamos de lo que pasó. Loki no volvió a ser el mismo. Empezó a ser conocido como el embaucador, el mentiroso, lengua de plata, pero siempre se cuidaba de mucho de no cometer actos castigables.

Cuando Loki atacó a Thor, cuando cayó del puente... – ante ese recuerdo el rostro de Fandral se ensombreció por completo – fue un tremendo impacto para todos. Algo así nunca había pasado en Asgard. 

Todos le echan la culpa a su verdadero origen pero yo no lo creo, yo lo conocí cuando era pequeño y no había ni una gota de maldad en su cuerpo, Loki era hermoso, perfecto… pero las cosas que pasaron lo cambiaron y no puedo evitar pensar que si ese día no hubiera pasado… si no nos hubiera visto, las cosas serían diferentes. Y no hablo de mi relación con Thor, hablo de mi relación con Loki.

—¿Tu relación con Loki? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Después de tanto tiempo creo que he ganado algo de sabiduría… creo que había algo más en el rencor de Loki hacia mi. Creo que había sentimientos de por medio.

—Loki está vivo, está en Asgard… creo que aun tienes tiempo de averiguarlo.

—Creo que si… solo debo encontrar el valor.

—Qué podría pasar además de saber la verdad… de aclarar las cosas.

—Tienes razón Steve. Lo voy a pensar.

—Eres un buen hombre Fandral, un buen amigo. Estoy seguro de que lo vas a resolver.

—Gracias… ehmm quiero pedirte disculpas por acosarte tanto… creo que es parte de mi imagen tratar de seducir al nuevo guerrero… mas encima eres el hombre más apuesto que he visto en el último tiempo… espero que me perdones.

—No te preocupes, eres inofensivo… Estoy seguro que llegaremos a ser buenos amigos.

—¿AMIGOS? ¿INOFENSIVO?! Ahora estoy ofendido - dijo Fandral con una sonrisa – ¡no hay un pedazo inofensivo en mi!

—Buenas noches Fandral

—Si… buenas noches Steve.

 

Steve estaba un poco abrumado con la conversación con Fandral. El relato de las relaciones entre el asgardiano y Thor le habían dejado un sabor amargo en la garganta y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo reaccionó de manera inesperada a la idea de poseer a Thor… poseer a Thor… la frase se repetía sin querer en su cerebro. 

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se duchó y cambió de ropa. Ya era de noche pero no tanto como para dormir. Golpeó a la puerta que unía su habitación con la del príncipe. No hubo respuesta. Pronto recordó la torre y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá. Estaba tan ansioso de ver a Thor que no se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo. Subió rápidamente la escala de la torre, llegando con el pulso acelerado al cuarto superior. La puerta estaba abierta, al igual que la del balcón.

Steve se quedó un momento contemplando a Thor que se encontraba levemente recostado sobre el borde. Su rostro se veía serio y melancólico. La luz de la luna bañaba su cabello haciéndolo lucir casi blanco. Se veía hermoso. Steve sintió un golpe de deseo en su estómago. La sensación fue tan intensa que no lo dejó moverse. – “Debo estar influenciado por el relato de Fandral… no puedo hacerle esto a Thor… él necesita un amigo” – Steve tomó aire y salió.

—Thor… estás aquí…

Thor se volvió rápidamente hacia él con el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa.

—Steve, pensé que ya no te vería. Discúlpame por no haberme quedado al entrenamiento. Confío en que Sif te dio mi mensaje.

—No debes disculparte Thor, yo se que tienes tus deberes de príncipe. ¿Cómo te fue en las negociaciones?

—Los enanos son una nación muy complicada. Tienen espíritu de conquistadores pero adoran mucho sus tesoros como para gastarlos en ello. Por eso buscan nuestra ayuda cuando tienen conflictos con sus vecinos. Mi padre debe estar muy seguro de sus intenciones antes de darles nuestro apoyo militar.

—Es un tema muy delicado por lo que veo. Me imagino que Asgard debe cuidar sus relaciones con todos los reinos por igual, evitando favorecer uno por sobre otro.

—Exactamente Steve. Por eso estas negociaciones seguirán tomando mucho de mi tiempo los próximos días. Lamento mucho no poder acompañarte.

—No te inquietes. Tus amigos están cuidando muy bien de mí.

—Ya lo creo que si… especialmente Fandral ¿verdad? – Dijo Thor con un leve tono de amargura.

—Cierto. Tu amigo es realmente persistente pero creo que al final del día las cosas quedaron claras entre nosotros.

—¿Si? ¿Como es eso?

—Fandral me pidió disculpas por acosarme y quedamos en que podremos ser buenos amigos.

—¡Muy bien!… Fandral es un muy buen amigo. De hecho el y yo tuvimos una corta relación cuando éramos adolescentes.

—Si me lo contó… 

—¿Te lo contó… todo? – dijo Thor con un poco de espanto

—Si… por favor no te enojes, yo le pedí que me hablara de Loki y la relación entre ustedes surgió. 

—Bueno… yo… yo no deseo ocultarte nada Steve.

—Yo tampoco quiero ocultarte nada Thor… pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirte pero yo...

—¡No! No me malentiendas por favor… no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes todo… yo solo quería que supieras de mi relación con Fandral porque no quería que surgiera en un momento inapropiado… 

—Thor… yo… siento que yo … yo…

Thor se acerco más a Steve. Con una mano sujetó el costado de su rostro dirigiéndolo hacia él. El pulgar acariciando la mejilla.

—Dime Steve…

—Thor…

El capitán contempló el hermoso rostro de Thor para pronto dirigir la vista hacia su boca. La mano de Thor emitía un calor tan intenso y delicioso que un estremecimiento lo recorrió desde su cuello hasta su estómago. 

—yo…

El deseo de besarlo lo abrumó. Thor mantenía su boca levemente abierta dejando ver la rosada lengua entre los dientes. Se aliento cálido llenó el rostro de Steve, el cual sentía sus mejillas arder por el deseo.

Su cerebro estaba detenido, sin poder avanzar ni retroceder.

El dios percibió su turbación. Con un rápido movimiento abrazó a Steve suave y firmemente. Acercó la boca a su oído.

– No te preocupes Steve cuando este listo podrás decírmelo. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

 

La semana de entrenamiento con Fandral pasó rápidamente. Cada día ambos terminaban agotados y satisfechos. Después del segundo día, Steve había logrado encontrar la forma de derribar a Fandral pero tan solo después del cuarto pudo por fin derrotarlo. El asgardiano no pareció afectarse en absoluto por ello, incluso se veía complacido. El último día Fandral pudo mantener a Steve quieto por los 15 segundos necesarios para vencerlo.

—Tú eres el segundo capaz de derrotarme en la lucha Steve, me imagino que sabes quien es el otro,

—Thor.

—Por supuesto. ¿Lo has visto?

—No, sus reuniones han terminado muy tarde y lo he escuchado llegar a su habitación de madrugada. No he querido molestarlo.

—Bueno, así es la vida de un príncipe. Afortunadamente esta vez las negociaciones fueron en Asgard. Las anteriores fueron en Nidavellir y duraron dos semanas. Al menos pudimos acompañarlo.

—¿Ustedes siempre lo acompañan?

—Si, a excepción de Midgard, los tres guerreros y Sif siempre lo escoltamos, Su seguridad es nuestra primera prioridad.

—Al parecer Midgard es un caso especial.

—Si, hay algo en Midgard y su gente que atrae mucho a los asgardianos, especialmente a sus príncipes – dijo Fandral divertido - Creo que tu mundo ha sido muy subvalorado por Asgard. Sus vidas más cortas han jugado a su favor. La capacidad de adaptarse que demuestran es asombrosa. 

—Es cierto, pero por lo que he visto aquí ustedes están muy por sobre nosotros en muchos aspectos. Aunque en otros Midgard lleva la delantera. 

—¿Cómo en cuales?

—Las libertades de las mujeres por ejemplo. No puedo evitar notar que hay muy poca presencia femenina entre los guerreros. En la tierra ya no hay restricciones para el ingreso de mujeres.

—Eso es verdad, pero la gran diferencia es que aquí es solo una costumbre, no una ley. Nosotros tenemos el ejército de las valquirias, que acompañan a los guerreros muertos a Valhalla pero también participan en las grandes batallas al mando de Odin. 

—En Midgard hay historias sobre las valquirias… nunca imaginé que iba a tener una real conversación sobre ellas…

—La única dificultad es que ellas viven aisladas de nosotros, su vida está dedicada exclusivamente a sus deberes… no creo que sea justo. Bueno, a partir de mañana Sif puede darte todo un discurso sobre ese tema. Ahora tú y yo vamos a celebrar.

—¿A si? ¿Y a dónde vas a llevarme?

—Te voy a llevar a una cantina muy especial que descubrí hace poco y te voy a emborrachar.

—Te deseo buena suerte con eso amigo mío, pero te aseguro que es imposible.

 

Las negociaciones por fin habían terminado. Thor estaba agotado y alterado. Los enanos habían logrado su propósito comprometiendo la ayuda de Asgard, pero Thor no estaba convencido ya que le pareció que ellos estaban instigando la guerra en lugar de evitarla. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Estaba irritado porque por sobre todo no había podido ver a Steve ni siquiera en las noches porque las reuniones habían terminado muy tarde y él no había querido interrumpir el descanso de su amigo solo para verlo. Varias veces había estado a punto de golpear la puerta de su habitación, solo para quedarse allí apoyando su cabeza en la madera imaginando a Steve dormido sobre la cama.

Esa tarde era diferente, aun era temprano, los enanos ya se habían marchado y tenía aun muchas horas para ver a Steve.

La idea de ver al capitán mejoró su ánimo. Se duchó, se puso un nuevo atuendo que le había mandado a hacer su madre, con el que le aseguró que podría derretir hasta el hielo de Jotunheim.

Entusiasmado se dirigió al área de entrenamiento para ver las últimas horas de práctica. Cuando llegó le informaron que Steve y Fandral se habían marchado juntos más temprano y no tenían información de a donde se habían dirigido.

Frustrado y celoso visitó los lugares favoritos de Fandral sin dar con los dos guerreros. Finalmente se dirigió a su cuarto a esperar que Steve volviera. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que Steve iba a dormir allí.

La tarde trascurrió lentamente. Las primeras horas de la noche fueron una tortura.  
Cuando Thor estaba a punto de darse por vencido y acostarse sintió ruido en el cuarto de al lado. Rápidamente y sin golpear abrió la puerta que separaba las habitaciones y entró para encontrar a Steve.

El capitán estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyando la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta abierta. Estaba despeinado y su ropa desordenada.

Thor se acercó a él y lo sujetó de los hombros.

—Steve, ¿estás bien?

—Thooorrrrrrrrr!!! – dijo Steve abriendo rápidamente los ojos- Thooorrrrrr!!! ¡Estás aquí!

—Si estoy aquí….¿ Te sientes bien?... ¿que pasó?... ¿dónde estabas?

—Fandral….

—Estabas con Fandral…

—Si… Thooorrrrrr…. Te extrañé Thoooorrr!!

—¿Estas embriagado Steve?... creí que no era posible…

—No… no estoy…. No estoy… Fandral quería embria… garme?... pero no pudo… es imm…posible… el suero… 

—Estás embriagado Steve, apenas puedes hablar…

—Si puedo ha…blar… Thooorrrr…. 

Steve se veía tan dulce todo desarmado que Thor no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—No olvides que estas en Asgard amigo mío, nuestro alcohol es mucho más poderoso que el de Midgard…

—Migdgardrrr? 

—La tierra Steve…. Midgard

—Oh si la tierra... no debo olvidar que la llaman Midgardrd… estoy cansado Thor… porqué no estabas conmigo?

—Estaba ocupado Steve, lo siento.

—Te he extrañado mucho Thor… Thorrr… puedes llevarme a la cama?... creo que necesito dormir…

—Esta bien Steve, ven acá… yo me ocuparé de ti…

Cuidadosamente Thor levantó a Steve como a una novia en sus brazos. El semi-inconciente capitán se aferró a sus hombros y hundió el rostro en el nacimiento de su cuello.

—Hueles tan bien Thor… 

—Tu hueles a cerveza y alcohol Steve… pero también hueles bien…

—Mnnn…. 

Thor lo recostó suavemente en la cama. Steve se acomodó y se volvió hacia Thor contemplándolo con una expresión de adoración que dejó pasmado al dios.

—Thor… eres tan bello Thor… por dentro y por fuera eres tan bello…

—Steve…

—No me dejes Thor… quédate conmigo por favor… no me siento bien…

—Claro Steve, lo que tú quieras.

Steve cerró los ojos y pareció quedarse dormido. Thor se alejó de la cama para cerrar la puerta.

—¡Thor, no te vayas!

—No me estoy yendo Steve, solo estoy cerrando la puerta.

—Thor…ven acá Thor…

—Déjame sacarte esa chaqueta Steve y los zapatos… no puedes dormir así.

—Está bien Thooorrr…

Aparentemente, el Steve embriagado adoraba repetir el nombre de Thor. Una vez que quedó solo con una polera y su ropa interior, Thor lo arropó con una de las mantas que estaban sobre la cama. Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos, recostándose a su lado a esperar que se durmiera.

Cuando Steve lo sintió a su lado se aferró a él con brazos y piernas apoyando su rostro en el cuello del dios, el cual sintió que toda su sangre se iba de golpe a su entrepierna.

—Eres tan cálido Thor… mmm tan cálido… - murmuró a su oído mientras depositaba calidos besos sobre su cuello – Thor… 

—Steve… estás desvariando… no sabes lo que haces…

—Si lo se… 

Con ambas manos Steve tomo el rostro de Thor y lo giró hacia él. 

—Si lo sé… 

Lentamente acercó su rostro al del dios, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Sus bocas se unieron deliciosamente. Los labios de Steve eran tan suaves y cálidos que Thor no puedo evitar el gemido que salió de su garganta. La lengua del capitán recorrió la unión de sus labios pidiendo entrada. Thor abrió la boca sin pensarlo dejando que Steve la invadiera. El sabor del alcohol no pudo opacar la fuerte esencia del hombre que había plagado sus sueños por años.  
Steve poseyó su boca con ternura y fuerza, rozando con su lengua los lugares precisos para provocar oleadas de placer en todo su cuerpo. Era un beso tan poderoso que le provocó una inmediata erección atrapada incómodamente en sus pantalones. Thor devolvió el beso con igual intensidad hasta que se quedó sin aliento. Steve separó sus bocas y empezó a besar la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Si lo sé… - dijo una vez más… y se quedó dormido. 

El peso muerto de Steve sobre su cuerpo hizo que el dios se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Steve… Steve… - pero el capitán solo respondió con un suave ronquido y un abrazo aun más fuerte.

Suavemente Thor trató de moverlo hacia un costado pero los brazos y piernas del soldado no lo soltaron. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora lleno de pasión, miedo y esperanza. Con un suspiro Thor se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

—Por Odin… espero que mañana aun lo sepas….


	2. Sif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif entrena a Steve con la espada. La cercanía de ambos guerreros llena de celos a Thor, sin embargo el día termina en forma inesperada para ambos. Definitivamente, mucho mejor de lo que esperaban.

SIF

Los ruidos del nuevo día lo despertaron. Aún somnoliento, Thor trató de incorporarse pero un cálido peso sobre su pecho no lo dejó. Sin moverse miró a su alrededor para encontrarse en la cama de Steve con el soldado plácidamente dormido a su lado. Uno de sus brazos del rubio rodeaba su cintura y el hermoso rostro estaba pegado sobre su pecho. 

Thor recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Steve embriagado había sido toda una experiencia y el beso que habían compartido estaba grabado a fierro en su memoria. Sin embargo la sonrisa no le duró mucho. El dios sabía que era posible que Steve no recordara lo que había hecho. La cerveza asgardiana había sido capaz de lograr lo que los mejores alcoholes de Midgard no habían podido, por lo tanto era muy posible que sus efectos fueran tan nefastos en él como lo eran en sus guerreros.

Thor no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de Steve. Cuando le decía “Lo sé” parecía que ya había pensado en besarlo, pero el dios no podía estar seguro. ¿Y si no recordaba nada? ¿Y si recordaba pero todo había sido producto del alcohol? La duda y el miedo se apoderaron de su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que Steve despertara con él en su cama. Si no recordaba nada podía ser muy embarazoso para ambos. Thor no quería arriesgar su amistad y lo que parecía una incipiente relación amorosa, por lo que decidió escabullirse con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Después de todo, si Steve recordaba todo y quería una relación con él seguramente iba a acercarse a él eventualmente.

Una vez tomada la decisión sujetó suavemente la cabeza de Steve para poder levantarse. Lentamente fue deslizándose hacia el borde de la cama dejándolo en medio de las delicadas cobijas. Antes de irse, Thor se quedó un momento contemplando el hermoso rostro. Steve se veía relajado, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el largo contacto que habían mantenido. Por un momento pareció a punto de despertarse, lo que sobresaltó a Thor, pero solo se acomodó en la almohada que Thor había dejado a su alcance y con una sonrisa en sus labios hizo un gemido de placer al mismo tiempo que las más increíbles palabras salieron de su boca. “Mmmm… Thor…” y siguió durmiendo.

El corazón de Thor dio un vuelco. ¡Está soñando conmigo! Lleno de esperanza se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto a ordenar desayuno y a esperar a que el objeto de su afecto despertara.

\--- 0 ---

El olor a comida lo despertó. Abrió los ojos para encontrase en su cama, solo en su ropa interior y hambriento. No podía recordar cómo había llegado allí. Recordaba perfectamente haber practicado con Fandral, la larga conversación que sostuvieron y la ida a una curiosa cantina en un lugar apartado de la ciudad. Recordó también que Fandral lo retó a un duelo con cerveza y aunque él le informó que no podía embriagarse a causa del súper suero, la insistencia del guerrero lo hizo aceptar. Después de todo el reto no iba a tener consecuencias para él. El sabor de la cerveza estaba grabado en su mente, era amarga pero extrañamente agradable. Después de eso su mente estaba en blanco. 

Sí recordaba haber soñado. Un sueño delicioso en el tenía su cuerpo pegado a Thor. Aún podía oler el aroma de su cuerpo, aún podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre su boca. Solo pensar en ello hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de traer a su mente las dulces imágenes de su sueño. Sin poder evitarlo un inesperado bostezo se convirtió en gemido al salir de su garganta. Una voz se escuchó del otro cuarto.

—Steve, ¿estás despierto?

¡Era Thor! Steve se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del dios al mismo tiempo que él estaba fantaseando con su recuerdo. Su corazón se aceleró y empezó a sentir vergüenza de si mismo. Se sentó en la cama tratando de despejar su mente, pero estaba tan cómodo y se sentía tan bien físicamente que rápidamente dejó de lado la vergüenza pensando en que no había forma en que Thor supiera lo que había en su mente. 

—¡Si Thor, acabo de despertar! – dijo con un tono de voz extrañamente alto.

De inmediato, un sonriente Thor entró a su cuarto.

—Steve, buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Buenos días Thor. Me siento muy bien ¿y tú?

—¿No sientes ninguna molestia?

—No… ¿debería?

—Me alegra que no sientas molestias Steve. Mis hermanos guerreros sin duda no pueden decir lo mismo después de beber tanta cerveza. Y por el estado en que volviste anoche parece que bebiste mucha.

—¿En qué estado llegue? ¡No recuerdo nada! Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué al cuarto. Por favor dime ¿hice algo inapropiado?

Thor se quedó contemplando al exaltado capitán por un momento sin decir nada.

—¿Tan mal me comporté? Por favor Thor, dime.

—No Steve. No te preocupes, no hiciste nada inapropiado. Solo te reías mucho y querías dormir.

—¿Estas seguro? Tu rostro dice otra cosa Thor. Dios, si hice algo que te ofendiera te pido disculpas. No creí que la cerveza pusiera afectarme. Después del suero nunca más pude emborracharme, ni siquiera cuando lo deseaba.

—No te preocupes Steve, no hiciste nada. Al menos los efectos en ti no fueron muy serios. – Dijo Thor con una extraña expresión en su rostro que Steve no pudo interpretar. – Me alegra que te sientas bien.

—La verdad es que siento muy bien. Esta cama es comodísima. Creo que no había dormido así de bien hace mucho tiempo. Además tuve un sueño espectacular.

—¿Si? Cuéntame de tu sueño Steve. – Dijo Thor con una renovada alegría en su rostro - Si fue espectacular debes contármelo, amigo mío.

Steve, comprendiendo su error, sintió que las mejillas se le encendían.

—No... yo... en realidad no creo que… espera, ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Tienes comida allí? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! - dijo Steve, levantándose de la cama y sin preocuparse de la poca ropa que llevaba se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Thor - ¿Podemos comer?

Riendo de la obvia vergüenza de su amigo, Thor lo siguió a su cuarto, decidiendo no torturarlo con más preguntas. Ya llegaría el momento en que Steve le podría contar “su sueño”. Por ahora debían comenzar el día. A Sif no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar.

\--- 0 ---

Sif ya los estaba esperando cuando ambos hombres llegaron por fin al entrenamiento. Todo en ella era intimidante. Su traje de entrenamiento no tenía nada que envidiarle a los más hermosos trajes de fiesta asgardianos, sin embargo era evidente que cada pieza tenía un propósito práctico, diseñado con el más exquisito gusto. Se veía feroz y al mismo tiempo hermosísima. Cada parte del traje resaltaba sus hermosos músculos y su graciosa figura. Su cabello estaba tomado en un moño apretado que solo resaltaba aun más la belleza de su rostro. Su postura era desafiante al enfrentarlos muy erguida con las manos en sus caderas.

—Buenos días príncipe Thor. Me alegra que nos acompañe esta mañana. Aunque me hubiera gustado que llegaran a tiempo. – Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a Steve - Y a ti Steve – dijo más suavemente - por ser tu primera vez, te perdono el atraso. Pero esta es la única vez.

—Te pido disculpas Sif. No volverá a ocurrir. – dijo Steve un poco avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo fascinado por la fiereza de Sif.

—Vamos Sif, no seas cruel con nuestro amigo. La culpa fue mía por distraerlo esta mañana. Además Fandral y Volstagg siempre llegan tarde después de beber mucho y tú no los reprendes.

—A ellos no los reprendo, los castigo durante la lucha – dijo Sif con una sonrisa – espero que eso de beber mucho no se convierta en una costumbre Steve.

—Absolutamente no. Ya tengo bastante con no recordar lo que hice anoche.

Ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior Thor no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sif, conociéndolo durante tantos años, lo miró sospechosamente. Algo había allí. Algo que ella debía averiguar.

—Bueno, basta de charla. ¿Empecemos?

Sif empezó el entrenamiento enseñándole a Steve todo lo que era necesario saber sobre las espadas. Le mostró los diferentes tipos que Asgard mantenía en su armería y sus diferentes materiales, formas y propósitos que cada una tenía. Finalmente, hizo que Steve escogiera una. El soldado eligió una que se veía muy estilizada y era relativamente liviana. Era una espada que requería más habilidad que fuerza para ser efectiva.

—Muy buena elección Steve. De hecho yo uso el mismo tipo de espada. Pero por ahora no la usaremos. Es mejor empezar con las espadas de entrenamiento hasta que aprendas a manejarla correctamente.

Sif se acercó a una enorme pila de espadas que parecían hechas de metal pero con el filo romo. Eligió una y se la arrojó a Steve.

—Vamos capitán. Te enseñaré a usarla.

Una vez en la arena, Sif se paró junto a Steve frente a unos muñecos de madera plantados en uno de los costados del campo. Se puso en posición de lucha para que Steve la imitara. Pronto inició una rutina de ataques básicos para que el capitán las imitara.

Como buen soldado Steve tenía una gran capacidad para aprender, sin embargo las espadas eran algo totalmente nuevo para él, acostumbrado a las armas de fuego de la tierra. A pesar de observar lo mejor que pudo a Sif, creía que no estaba consiguiendo el ángulo perfecto para sostener el arma. Con cada golpe se podía dar cuenta de que su mano se estaba agotando rápidamente y que si él no fuera por el súper suero, probablemente terminaría lesionado.

Sif sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, pero creía que era necesario aprender con dolor para que la lección no se olvidara nunca.

Thor había estado observando desde las gradas con impaciencia. El sabía de las técnicas de Sif y se regañaba a si mismo por no haber advertido a Steve antes de que iniciara el entrenamiento. En su rostro se notaba la impaciencia y parecía que se iba a levantar en cualquier momento. Sif, que estaba atenta a todo, pudo percibir la intención del príncipe.

—Steve, detente.

—Creo que lo estoy haciendo mal ¿verdad?

—Solo esas sujetando mal la espada. Déjame ayudarte.

Acercándose al soldado, Sif se paró a su espalda, presionando su cuerpo contra él tomó con una mano su muñeca derecha y con la otra lo sujetó de la cadera.

—Gira la muñeca así – dijo empinándose hasta alcanzar su oído y girando su muñeca en la posición perfecta - Ahora desliza los dedos hacia la empuñadura, así – dijo mientras tomaba los dedos de Steve. – Relaja el hombro y aprieta más fuerte aquí. 

Mientas hablaba miraba alternadamente la mano del soldado y a Thor que los observaba desde lejos. La expresión del dios cambió de impaciencia a enojo. “Esto es interesante” pensó Sif y acerándose más aún a Steve deslizó su mano desde la cadera hasta el plano vientre.

—Debes mantener la espalda recta y el vientre apretado. De esa manera evitarás agotarte antes de tiempo.

Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía de la hermosa guerrera. Ella le recordaba a Peggy y a Natasha. Era poderosa y fina al mismo tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía el cuerpo de una mujer tan cerca y menos tocándolo de esa manera.

—Gracias Sif… trataré de recordarlo. 

Thor se sentía furioso. ¿Por qué Sif estaba haciendo eso? Ella nunca se acercaba a los guerreros de esa forma. ¿Acaso se sentía atraída por Steve? Y Steve la estaba dejando, incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Desde donde él se encontraba podía ver las mejillas sonrojadas del soldado. 

Por supuesto que Thor se daba cuenta de que no tenía derecho a enojarse. Steve no le pertenecía. El no tenía ningún derecho sobre su amigo, sin embargo el beso que Steve le había dado la noche anterior lo hacía sentirse posesivo y celoso, de una manera que no había sentido antes. Era ilógico, era ridículo, sin embargo necesitaba acercarse a Steve y hacerle notar su presencia. Necesitaba tener los ojos del soldado solo para si. 

Sin pensarlo bien Thor bajó a la arena acercándose rápidamente a la pareja que había vuelto a entrenar. Solo se detuvo cuando estuvo parado junto a Steve, el cual al verlo se detuvo y se volvió hacia él esperando a que Thor hablara. Lo dos hombres se miraron sin intercambiar palabra, uno expectante y el otro turbado. Steve lo miraba a los ojos con curiosidad.

—Steve yo…

El nuevo silencio, si bien era extraño, hizo sonreír a Steve. Thor realmente parecía querer decirle algo importante pero las palabras no salían de su boca. 

—Vamos Thor, habla. ¿Sucede algo? – dijo Sif con una expresión satisfecha. Había logrado su propósito.

—No, por supuesto que no. – dijo Thor reaccionando - Solo necesito hablar un segundo con Steve. 

Tomando el brazo de su amigo, se alejó unos metros de la guerrera que los miraba divertida.

—Steve, tengo que disculparme contigo. Debí haberte explicado antes cómo enfrentar a Sif en el entrenamiento. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que no estabas tomando bien la espada pero no te lo dijo porque esperaba primero sintieras dolor para que no lo olvides nunca.

—No te preocupes Thor, es una técnica que ya conozco de la tierra y no me molesta. Y recuerda que yo no me lesiono fácilmente.

—Ese es el problema Steve, con tu alta resistencia podrías haber estado mucho tiempo dañando tu muñeca. Para una próxima vez recuerda que cualquier arma debe sentirse como una extensión de tu mano, de lo contrario solo te lesionarás.

—Gracias amigo, lo recordaré.

—Eso no es todo. Cuando estén luchando atácala con toda tu fuerza. Ella no te perdonará si cree que estás conteniéndote. 

—Pero no quiero herirla. No puedo usar toda mi fuerza con ella.

—No te equivoques Steve. Sif es tan fuerte como cualquiera de mis guerreros, incluso más que muchos de ellos. Lo más probable es que ella te golpee a ti muy duramente. Además con las espadas de entrenamiento solo quedarán algunos moretones que los sanadores pueden aliviar rápidamente. Créeme, mientras más duro luches, será mejor para ti.

—Está bien. Haré lo que me dices.

—Bien amigo mío. Ahora debo despedirme por el resto del día. Debo atender algunos asuntos con mi padre. 

—Por supuesto Thor. Ve tranquilo. Gracias por tus consejos.

Mientras se alejaba de sus dos amigos Thor se sintió molesto consigo mismo. El era el príncipe de Asgard, estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar a los más temibles adversarios, había participado en complejas negociaciones en los nueve reinos, tenía cientos de años de experiencia manejando situaciones difíciles, sin embargo, ante Steve estaba siendo un completo idiota. Era cierto que él nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, ese era Loki, pero al menos en sus romances había podido manejarse bien, al menos hasta que conoció a Steve. Thor sabía que durante su tiempo en la tierra su torpeza ante Steve impidió que la más mínima oportunidad que pudiera haber tenido se perdiera por su propia torpeza. El encanto y agudeza de Tony Stark habían logrado atraer la atención de Steve y él se hizo a un lado sin dar batalla. Esta vez no iba a ser igual. Esta vez no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Solo debía esperar el momento adecuado. Tenía que pensar.

—¡Thor espera!

Se volvió para ver al capitán correr hacia él.

—Thor, esta noche, ¿vas a ir a la torre?

—No lo sé, ¿quieres que vaya?

—Si… no… no es eso. Solo quería saber si vas a estar allí. Necesito decirte algo y me gustaría que fuera esta noche.

Fue imposible para Thor disimular su alegría. Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó el antes angustiado rostro del dios.

—Estaré allí Steve, creo que yo también debo decirte algo.

—Bien, te veo esta noche.

 

—Si, esta noche.

 

\--- 0 ---

 

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Steve llegó a la torre. Thor estaba levemente inclinado sobre el barandal de piedra mirando la ciudad. Steve se quedó un momento contemplándolo. La vista era impresionante.

Thor vestía una capa azul oscuro, cerrada sobre uno de sus hombros. El viento de la noche la movía suavemente. Algunas hebras de su rubio cabello que cubría parte de su rostro a pesar de las dos delicadas trenzas lo sostenían. La luz de las estrellas realmente le sentaba bien. El ruido que hizo una de las puertas al chocar con una pierna de Steve lo hizo volver la mirada hacia el soldado. Sus ojos brillaban al igual que su hermosa sonrisa.

—Steve, llegas tarde.

—Si, lo siento. Fue difícil dejar a los tres guerreros y a Sif en los comedores. La charla sobre el entrenamiento fue el mejor alimento de las bromas.

—Espero que no te hayan importunado mucho. Los guerreros pueden ser muy intensos a veces pero son buenas personas.

—No, no me molestaron en absoluto. Y las bromas no fueron todas sobre mí. La verdad es que logré ganarle un enfrentamiento a Sif y los guerreros no dejaron de hacerle bromas por ello.

—Bueno, si la venciste en tu primer día de entrenamiento no dudo que la van a molestar durante mucho tiempo. Nadie había logrado eso antes. Siéntete orgulloso Steve.

—De verdad lo estoy. Fue muy difícil. Sif es realmente ágil y fuerte. Es magnífica. 

—Si lo es.

—Ella me hablo mucho de ti Thor. Parece tenerte mucho aprecio y respeto. Parece… haber mucho amor entre ustedes.

—Sif y yo crecimos juntos. Hemos compartido nuestras vidas desde siempre. Por supuesto que hay mucho cariño entre nosotros, pero no amor. Nuestros padres pensaron en ello cuando estábamos creciendo pero siempre fuimos solo amigos. Mi padre estuvo muy desilusionado cuando se lo dije. No tengo duda de que ella será una excelente pareja para el hombre que la merezca. 

—No tengo ninguna duda.

—Parece que te ha impresionado bastante… – Thor pareció dudar antes de seguir hablando – Creo que tú podrías llegar a su corazón Steve. No conozco a nadie que podría merecerla más que tú amigo mío.

—Dios, Thor no… por supuesto que es una mujer maravillosa pero no me siento atraído a ella en forma romántica – dijo acercándose más al dios, el cual no dijo palabra. – Precisamente de eso quería hablarte Thor.

—Por supuesto amigo – dijo Thor con un poco de nerviosismo - te escucho.

Steve se paró junto a Thor apoyándose sobre la fría piedra, mirando la ciudad. Sus antebrazos se tocaron.

—Thor, cuando vine a Asgard mi corazón estaba roto. Durante mis últimas semanas en la tierra el dolor era tan intenso que solo podía actuar en forma automática, como un robot cumpliendo con su deber. No podía ni quería pensar en lo que pasó con Tony y Bucky. Solo necesitaba alejarme de allí, terminar con todo y desaparecer. Estaba cansado y derrotado. Sentía que ya no había nada en este mundo para mi y que solo me quedaba seguir luchando, seguir siendo un soldado, no esperaba nada más.  
Tu invitación fue un verdadero regalo. Me diste la salida que necesitaba. Lo que no esperaba era el impacto que tu reino ha tenido en mí. Debí haberlo imaginado… conociéndote a ti, debí haberlo sabido. 

—A qué te refieres Steve.

—Asgard es magnífica, pero lo hermosa e impresionante que es no es la mayor de sus virtudes. Es tu pueblo, tu familia, tus amigos. Todos me han mostrado una gentileza que no me esperaba. Creo que realmente eres su perfecto príncipe. Tú reflejas todo lo bello que tiene tu reino Thor.

—No Steve, no veas en mí más de lo que realmente hay. Yo crecí lleno de privilegios y te aseguro que durante muchos años me comporté como un arrogante malcriado. Después de mi destierro en Midgard he cambiado mucho. Tu pueblo me hizo entender el verdadero sentido de mi vida. Me ayudó a aceptar mis responsabilidades y a apreciar muchas cosas que antes daba por obvias. Conocerte a ti y a los vengadores también abrió mi mente, tu mundo tan cambiante y libre me hizo pensar en la sociedad por la que soy responsable ahora. 

—Thor, no creas que estoy despreciando mi planeta. Yo amo a la tierra y a mi gente, pero toda mi vida me sentí aparte de los demás. Como si estuviera viéndolos a través de una ventana que yo no podía traspasar. Primero por la debilidad de mi cuerpo y después por mi papel de capitán América, transplantado a una sociedad que ya no me pertenecía. Bucky y Tony fueron mis anclas con el mundo, tal vez por ello, cuando los perdí volví a sentirme perdido. Creí que Asgard iba a ser igual o aun peor, sin embargo no ha sido así. Siento que aquí podría encontrar un lugar para mí.

—Lo tienes Steve, te lo aseguro.

—No lo entiendes Thor. Sé que cuento con tu generosidad y te lo agradezco. Pero realmente me siento bien. Como nunca me había sentido antes. Realmente creo que puedo convertirme en uno de tus guerreros y ser feliz con ello. 

—Me alegro Steve. 

—Pero no es solo eso. Cada nuevo día me sorprendo porque el dolor que sentía hace tan poco tiempo ha desaparecido casi por completo. Siento que han despertado en mi sentimientos que tenía guardados hace mucho tiempo… que tienen que ver contigo.

—Conmigo - dijo Thor acercando su rostro al del soldado

—Si Thor, contigo.

—Dime Steve – su voz era casi un susurro

—Thor yo… 

—Mi príncipe, disculpe que lo interrumpa – la fuerte voz del guardia hizo que ambos hombres volvieran su rostro hacia la puerta del balcón, separándose de inmediato.

—Qué sucede Egnar 

—El guardián Heimdall solicita su presencia y la del capitán Rogers en el puente.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No mi príncipe, pero solicitó que acudieran de inmediato.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Lamento haberlo interrumpido su alteza

—No te preocupes. Puedes retirarte Egnar.

Después de hacer una reverencia a ambos hombres el guardia se alejó. 

—Lo siento Steve… ¿podemos continuar nuestra conversación más tarde?

—Si, Thor, por supuesto – dijo Steve sintiéndose un poco avergonzado

—Steve – dijo Thor, acercándose nuevamente al soldado, apoyando una de sus manos en su nuca – tengo mucho interés en escuchar lo que tienes que decirme, créeme… Pero ahora debemos volar.

Separándose del soldado Thor tomó su matillo, que había estado en el suelo del balcón todo el tiempo, y dirigió su mano libre hacia él con un gesto invitador.

—¿vienes?

—Por supuesto – dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

Steve sabía lo que era volar aferrado a un hombre. Tony solía llevarlo por las noches a ver la ciudad y muchas veces debió transportarlo en batalla, sin embargo esta vez, había una importante diferencia, Thor no tenía una armadura y esa noche solo llevaba una fina vestimenta, protegida por la suave capa azul.

Con uno de sus brazos Steve se aferró a la cintura de Thor dejando sus torsos estrechamente unidos. Thor lo abrazó por sobre su hombro llegando a la cintura del soldado sosteniéndolo fuertemente. Con su otra mano Steve sujetó la cálida mano del dios. El calor de sus cuerpos los envolvió de inmediato. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Con una sonrisa Thor se inclinó para alcanzar su oído. 

—Si enlazas tus piernas con una de las mías estarás más cómodo Steve – dijo con un tono sugestivo y una hermosa sonrisa.

Sonriendo, Steve enredó ambas piernas sobre la pierna izquierda de Thor al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleró por el íntimo contacto.

—¿Estas listo?

—Vamos Thor.

El vuelo fue toda una mezcla de emociones para Steve. La ciudad se veía hermosa e impresionante en la noche, sin embargo el cuerpo de Thor pegado al suyo alborotó todos sus sentidos. No era solo el calor que lo envolvía. El cuerpo del dios parecía irradiar una fuerza inexplicable que llegó a cada rincón de su cuerpo como una suave electricidad acariciando su piel. Se sintió protegido y al mismo tiempo excitado. Solo quería apretarse más a él, hundirse en su piel y no pensar en nada más. 

Lamentablemente el vuelo terminó y pronto se encontró de frente al Bifrost y su guardián. 

—Siento mucho la interrupción príncipe Thor, pero arribó un objeto para el capitán Rogers desde Midgard.

A los pies de Heimdall había un gran baúl de cuero, cuadrado y bajo, sobre el cual se veía sujeto un sobre blanco.

—¿Quién lo envió?

—El comandante Fury – respondió Heimdall

—Creo que debes abrirlo Steve – dijo Thor ante la mirada dudosa del soldado

Sin decir palabra Steve se agachó sobre el baúl y lo abrió. El brillo que salió lo cegó por un momento. Atónito volvió a levantarse sin tocar el contenido.

Allí, brillando a la luz de las estrellas de Asgard estaba su escudo, totalmente pulido y sin marca alguna, de la misma forma en que Steve lo vio por primera vez en la tierra.

—Es mi escudo… pero… yo lo dejé, para el nuevo capitán América…

—¿Estas seguro que es el mismo? Recuerdo que tenía colores y una estrella.

—Si, estoy seguro. Así lucía cuando lo encontré en el taller de Stark

Steve se inclinó y levantó el escudo. Una agradable sensación lo envolvió mientras sentía el familiar peso sobre su brazo y seguía con sus dedos la suave perfección del pulido borde. Su brazo se sentía completo otra vez.

Debajo del escudo había un maletín más pequeño hecho de metal. Dejando el escudo a su lado Steve lo abrió para encontrar un traje gris cuidadosamente doblado en su interior. Lo primero que notó fue la estrella plateada incrustada en el pecho del atuendo. Al desplegarlo completo pudo ver que se trataba de una versión de su traje del capitán América en diferentes tonos de gris pero con las diferentes texturas que Steve conocía muy bien. Pudo notar algunos refuerzos en las zonas más expuestas y un nuevo cinturón con diversos ganchos que nunca había visto.

—Este traje lo hizo Tony… yo… creo haber visto algunos de estos refuerzos en los modelo que estaba trabajando para mi.

—Tal vez deberías leer esto Steve - dijo Thor acercándole el sobre blanco.

 

_“Steve, primero que nada, no devuelvas el escudo. Es tuyo. Enviártelo fue una decisión unánime de los vengadores y Fury. ¡UNANIME!”_

_“El nuevo capitán América nunca quiso usarlo y mandó a hacer uno nuevo con sus necesidades especiales considerando que él no es un súper soldado y necesita usar armas más poderosas. Todos creemos que no es la única razón que tuvo para desechar tu escudo y creo que tú también lo sabes.”_

_“Tampoco quisimos que quedara colgado en un museo, después de todo estuvo junto a ti por más de 90 años. Creemos que lo mejor es que lo siga estando.”_

_“Tony se preocupó de eliminar los colores que ya no te representan, por que según sus propias palabras, pronto serás un “héroe interplanetario”. Si Steve, Tony piensa en ti. Está muy seguro de que tu heroísmo tendrá impacto universal. Nosotros pensamos igual.”_

_“El traje es una mejora del anterior en la que Tony ha estado trabajando. Tiene nuevos materiales increíbles que seguro van a ayudarte. Dice Tony que en Asgard y los otros reinos aún existe la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con armas primitivas y que vas a estar más expuesto. Ese nuevo traje está diseñado para aguantar todo a excepción de la magia (Tony sigue odiándola) y dice que aunque debes verte muy atractivo con togas y armaduras, él sabe que no estarías completamente cómodo. Incluyó un cinturón para que puedas colgar cualquier arma que te den los asgardianos y aún mantener el estilo. Incluso puedes incorporarle una capa si fuera necesario. Tony tiene un discurso eterno de porqué las capas no son una buena idea pero creo que de eso tú sabes bastante.”_

_“Ahora, debo confesarte que estamos informados de tu avance en Asgard. No te enojes, nuestras capacidades de espionaje son ilimitadas y tú eres muy valioso para nosotros como para respetar tu privacidad. Tenemos un importante aliado que lo ve todo y nos lo dice todo. Obviamente no nos ha contado nada indiscreto, a pesar de que le hemos preguntado bastante. Al menos por eso no debes preocuparte.”_

_“No te sientas culpable por no enviarnos señales de vida. Lo entendemos y sabemos que cuando sea el momento justo volverás a la tierra, tal vez no permanentemente, pero si estamos seguros de que volveremos a verte.”_

_“Tienes amigos en la tierra Steve. Te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti, aunque eso signifique que no vuelvas a vivir con nosotros.”_

_“Creo que es justo que sepas que estamos informados de todo lo que pasó entre Tony, James y tú. Tony nos lo contó, por su propia voluntad (no hubo tortura, lo juro). Ellos ya no están juntos. No sé si eso cambia algo, pero creo que debes saberlo.”_

_“Las cosas han estado tranquilas en la tierra. Solo hemos tenido trabajos menores que no han requerido la presencia de Iron Man ni de Hulk. Sabemos que le pediste a Fury que te avisara si te necesitábamos. Te agradecemos por ello pero hasta ahora no ha sido necesario.”_

_“Si quieres enviarnos una respuesta puedes hacerlo a través del guardián Heimdall (es un tipo muy interesante). Pero no te obligues a ello. Estamos enterados de todo de igual forma._ ”

_“Eso es todo. Hasta pronto amigo.”_

_“Recibe todo nuestro amor.”_

_“Natasha.”_

 

Cuando Steve terminó de leer la carta sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Eran lágrimas de alegría y pena al mismo tiempo. Le alegraba tener el amor de sus amigos en la tierra, el escudo y el traje reflejaban ese cariño completamente. Al mismo tiempo sentía el dolor de la separación y la culpa por su prolongado silencio. Sabía que tenía que ir a la tierra. Había huido sin enfrentar sus problemas. Había abandonado a sus amigos. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Miraba el rostro angustiado de Thor y se daba cuenta de que no quería dejarlo. Solo pensar en volver a la tierra le provocaba angustia, una angustia dolorosa. En ese momento solo podía pensar en abrazarlo, en perderse en su calor.

En un lento movimiento tendió la carta hacia el dios.

—Léela por favor.

Thor tomó la carta y la leyó rápidamente. Quería entender porqué Steve estaba tan afectado. Al terminar solo puso levantar la vista preguntándose si el recuerdo de Tony era lo que lo tenía tan alterado. Una oleada de celos recorrió su cuerpo. Esta vez no iba a dar un paso al lado. Esta vez iba a luchar.

En dos rápidos pasos llegó hasta a Steve tomándolo en un fuerte abrazo. El sonido de alivio que salió de la garganta del soldado le dio el estímulo que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso. 

—Todo está bien Steve… tómalo con calma, todo está bien. – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza hundiendo sus dedos en rubio cabello.

—Thor… - no pudo decir más, solo respondió apretándose más contra el cálido cuerpo.

—shhh, estoy contigo Steve

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos parados junto a Heimdall. Durante todo ese tiempo Thor no dejó de acariciar el cabello de Steve y de dar suaves masajes en su espalda. Cuando la respiración de Steve se normalizó y parecía medio dormido, el dios tomó tiernamente su rostro con ambas manos mirándolo a los ojos.

—Vamos a dormir Steve, mañana podemos hablar de esto ¿está bien?

—Esta bien Thor… ¿vas a llevarme otra vez?

—No. Mejor vamos en una balsa. Estarás más cómodo. Además debemos llevar tu escudo.

—Claro, tienes razón. 

Sin mucho entusiasmo ambos hombres se separaron. Guardaron el traje y el escudo y se acercaron a la balsa que los estaba esperando. Durante el viaje al dormitorio siguieron abrazándose sin darse cuenta de las miradas de los guardias. Los sentimientos estaban muy a sobre piel como para preocuparse del resto del mundo.

Pronto se encontraron en el dormitorio de Steve. Los guardias bajaron el baúl con el escudo dejándolo en medio del salón. Una vez que lo guardias se fueron los dos hombres volvieron a abrazarse tiernamente. 

—¿Quieres dormir Steve?

—No… aún no. Thor yo…

—Te escucho, dime...

—Perdóname pero ya no aguanto más.

Sin decir otra palabra, el soldado tomó el rostro de Thor en sus manos y unió sus bocas en un delicado y casto beso. De inmediato se alejó esperando una reacción del dios. La sonrisa en el rostro de Thor le dio la respuesta que estaba esperando. El segundo beso fue todo menos casto. Sus bocas se juntaron ávidamente succionándose el uno al otro como hombres sedientos. Sus lenguas se encontraron provocando en ambos los más deliciosos gemidos. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo ansioso de lograr más contacto. Con sus manos Steve mantenía el rostro de Thor pegado al suyo explorando su boca extasiado. Quería recorrer cada parte de su rostro con sus besos pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar esos labios y esa lengua exquisita que lo devoraba de vuelta. Las palabras salían como plegarias entrecortadas de su garganta.

—Thor… oh dios… Thor…

Con sus poderosos brazos Thor levantó al capitán del sueldo sujetándolo por sus nalgas. Steve instintivamente lo rodeó con sus piernas, sujetándose de sus caderas. Sin romper el beso Thor lo condujo hacia la cama, depositándolo en medio de ella con suavidad.

—Dime que necesitas Steve. – le dijo acariciando su cabello – haré lo que tú quieras, cualquier cosa…

—Te quiero a ti Thor, quiero sentirte, tocarte, por favor…

—Yo también quiero sentirte Steve, no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he esperado por este momento.

—No esperemos más entonces. Tómame Thor

La sonrisa en el rostro de Thor fue lo más bello que Steve había visto en todo su vida.  
Definitivamente aún no iban a dormir.


	3. La carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recibe un paquete de la tierra junto a una carta. Las emociones que despiertan en él desatan una pasión que tenía muy guardada.

Steve despertó envuelto en los cálidos brazos de Thor que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Una de la fuertes piernas del dios descansaba posesivamente sobre las suyas dándole una sensación de seguridad y satisfacción que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

No quiso moverse. La acompasada respiración sobre su cuello le indicaba que solo él estaba despierto. Su mente aun estaba envuelta en una nube de placer y felicidad que no quería sacudir. Apretándose un poco más hacia el fuerte cuerpo que lo rodeaba dejó que su mente reviviera las horas recién pasadas. Definitivamente había sido una noche para recordar.

\--- 0 ---

Los primeros besos que se dieron sobre la cama, totalmente vestidos, fueron como agua para un sediento. El contacto que ambos habían estado deseando hace tanto tiempo por fin estaba siendo realidad y no pudieron detenerse hasta perder el aliento. El sabor de la boca de Thor era tan embriagador que Steve no podía pensar en nada más que en aquellos labios, la tibia lengua y esa ronca voz que entre gemidos le decía cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Su propia garganta producía sonidos desconocidos para si mismo. 

Steve no podía dejar de mirarlo. No quería cerrar sus ojos ni por un segundo para asegurarse de que aquello realmente estaba pasando. Contemplaba fascinado la sensual expresión del rostro que lo miraba con pasión. Sin embargo el placer que estaba sintiendo era tan intenso que no pudo seguir manteniendo el control. Sus ojos finalmente se rindieron dejando que esa dulce boca dominara sus sentidos y su mente.

Thor estaba maravillado de poder tener por fin a Steve entre sus brazos. Verlo tan deseoso y excitado le hacía hervir la sangre. Quería recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con sus labios, saborearlo y reclamarlo como suyo. Mientras lo besaba con ternura y pasión ansiaba verlo desnudo y tocar esa anhelada piel. En ese momento tenía el impulso de arrancarle la ropa y poseerlo hasta la inconciencia. Cuando Steve por fin cerró sus ojos rindiéndose al placer Thor se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo. La belleza y entrega de ese hombre llenó todos sus sentidos, su corazón se desbordó de ternura y al mismo tiempo la razón se apoderó de su mente. 

Steve no era una conquista más como las muchas que había tenido en su juventud. Esa no era solo una noche de placer para el príncipe. No era un juego entre amigos. Thor sabía en lo profundo de su alma que el soldado estaba grabado en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo y que no le bastaría con compartir con él los placeres de la carne. Thor quería mucho más y Steve se lo merecía todo. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

Con dificultad se separó de su amado sujetando el hermoso rostro con sus manos.

—Steve, mírame… Steve…

—Mmm – dijo Steve con un suspiro tan sensual que llegó directo a la entrepierna de Thor.

—Steve, escúchame.

—Si Thor, dime, haré lo que quieras…

Se veía tan delicioso que fue muy difícil para Thor seguir hablando.

—Steve, debes saber que mi corazón se ha prendado a ti y que te deseo como nunca había deseado a alguien.

—Bien – dijo Steve sonriendo y atrapando nuevamente su boca en un sensual beso.

—Mmm… Steve por favor, necesito que me escuches…

Ante esas palabras, el soldado pareció salir del embrujo en que se encontraba dejando que la vergüenza tomara su lugar.

—Oh dios, Thor, lo siento… creo que me dejé llevar, yo…

—No, no lo sientas, está bien. Me encanta que por fin te hallas dejado llevar conmigo. Pero necesito decirte algo.

Sus brazos rodearon al soldado.

—Mis sentimientos por ti son profundos y verdaderos. Por ello quiero hacer las cosas bien. 

—Yo también tengo fuertes sentimientos por ti Thor, creo que desde que te conocí, tanto tiempo atrás.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esas palabras Steve. Por ello me atrevo a pedirte que me dejes cortejarte. Te respeto y deseo demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí. Por eso ahora no debemos…

El rostro de Steve se encendió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. En un rápido movimiento se separó del dios y se sentó en la cama.

—Claro Thor, tienes razón. No debí pedirte que… Es demasiado pronto para que tú y yo… 

—Steve, cariño, no me mal entiendas. No tienes idea cuanto deseo hacer lo que me pides Steve. Tenerte ha sido mi sueño por mucho tiempo y estar así de cerca sin poseerte me está matando. Pero contigo quiero hacer todo bien, desde el principio. 

Thor acortó el pequeño espacio que los separaba y tomando la mano del soldado la llevó a su boca para depositar un suave beso.

—Dime Steve, ¿puedo cortejarte?

—Ya me tienes Thor, no necesitas convencerme.

—El cortejo significa mucho más que eso en Asgard. Es una forma de anunciar a toda la sociedad que tú y yo deseamos conocernos mejor, que deseamos amarnos y que tal vez, si después de un tiempo aún me deseas, puedo ser tuyo. Solo tuyo Steve, si me aceptas. 

—Thor, no sé que decirte… en este momento solo sé que me siento atraído hacia ti con una fuerza que me descontrola y que no pensé que llegaría a sentir. Solo sé que te extraño en el primer segundo en que te alejas de mí y que revivo cuando te vuelvo a ver. Solo sé que deseo adorarte con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y que no quiero perder un minuto más sin tocarte. No me importa que pase después…

Ante esas palabras Thor solo atinó a acercarse a su amado y besarlo con renovado fervor. Su abrazó los llevó a tenderse nuevamente sobre la cama entrelazando sus cuerpos completamente dejando que sus manos tocaran cada rincón. Las palabras de Thor brotaron descontroladamente entre cada beso, entre cada roce.

—Acéptame Steve. Déjame adorarte. Quiero que todos sepan que quieres ser mío. No tienes idea de los celos que me dominan cuando alguien más te toca. Se mío Steve…

—Si Thor, haré lo que quieras, lo que quieras…

Después de unos minutos besándose y tocándose desesperadamente, vino la calma. Rieron, algunas lágrimas se derramaron y finalmente se quedaron abrazados, compartiendo tiernos besos y caricias. Aunque ambos mantenían sendas erecciones las ignoraron teniendo en claro que, al menos esa noche, no iban a llegar más lejos. La idea de que podían tener un futuro juntos les otorgó una sensación de placidez deliciosa.

—Steve, puedo preguntarte algo…

—Claro, cualquier cosa.

—Respecto a la carta que recibiste… ¿cómo te hizo sentir?

—Creo que me sentí feliz y culpable al mismo tiempo. En mi prisa por alejarme de Tony dejé atrás a todos mis amigos. No los enfrenté cara a cara, solo les dejé una carta. De todos ellos Natasha era la más cercana a mí. Me sorprende que no estuviera más enojada. Fueron muy generosos al enviarme el escudo… significa mucho para mi. 

—Había mucho de Tony en esa carta.

—Si es cierto. La verdad es que me alegró saber que Tony aun se preocupa por mí, que tal vez no me odia. Lo que pasó con él me hizo sentir que ya no lo conocía. El Tony de la carta es el que convivió conmigo todo ese tiempo. Siempre trabajando, inventando cosas nuevas y siendo generoso con ellas. Cuando nos separamos tuve la sensación de que él solo quería deshacerse de mí y eso me dolió mucho.

—Lo siento Steve, tú lo amabas, lo amas…

—Por supuesto que lo amo, pero no de la misma forma que antes. Tony fue mi mundo por casi dos años y perderlo de esa manera fue devastador para mí. En un segundo se convirtió en un desconocido y yo solo pude pensar en irme, en huir. Sé que no fue la mejor manera de enfrentar el problema, de hecho no lo hice, solo huí. 

—Natasha mencionó que Tony y James ya no están juntos. ¿Qué sentiste al saberlo?

Steve sabía perfectamente a lo que Thor quería llegar y él estaba dispuesto a responderle todas sus preguntas con toda la honestidad de la que era capaz.

—La verdad es que no sentí nada Thor. No sentí alivio, ni rabia, nada… Yo mismo me sorprendo de cómo no me está afectando saber de Tony. Hace un par de meses solo oír su nombre me provocaba incluso dolor físico. Ahora solo siento un vacío inexplicable y un poco de pena por el amigo perdido. Respecto a James, no se que pensar. Por un tiempo creí que sus acciones tenían que ver con su pasado como el soldado de invierno o con su resentimiento conmigo por no haberlo salvado. O tal vez estaba tan enamorado de Tony que no pudo pensar en nada más. Pero no lo sé y tal vez nunca lo sepa.

—Me da mucha rabia pensar en lo que tuviste que pasar. Me hubiera gustado estar allí para apoyarte y romperle la cara a esos dos.

—No, yo no te hubiera dejado. Y tú no lo hubiera hecho tampoco ¿verdad?

—Mnff… No estoy muy seguro – dijo Thor con un gruñido.

—Yo mismo no hice nada porque quise creer que si ellos se amaban yo no podía meterme en el medio. Quise creer que en esas circunstancias no pudieron evitar la traición. Sé que James había estado presionando a Tony para que me dijera de su relación pero Tony no se había atrevido. Tony me acusó de hacerlo sentirse mal consigo mismo. Creo que lo presioné mucho, no supe tratarlo… no lo sé. No fui el mejor marido para él.

—Tonterías, no pienses mal de ti mismo Steve. Yo sé que en tu corazón hiciste lo que creías correcto y pusiste tu vida a su servicio. No te culpes si él no supo apreciarte.

—Yo no soy perfecto Thor. Se que cometí muchos errores con Tony. Además, - dijo con una leve sonrisa – tú ahora eres una parte interesada. Tal vez soy muy odioso y aun no te das cuenta.

—Eso es imposible – dijo Thor dándole un suave beso sobre la mejilla – eres adorable.

—Puedo ser muy empalagoso... 

—Pues me encantaría quedarme pegado en tu dulzura

—Puedo ser muy dominante

—Yo dejaré que me domines todo lo que quieras

—Es posible que sea muy inflexible

—No te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte a descubrir cuan flexible puedes ser… tengo la sospecha de que en el fondo eres muy, muy flexible…

Mientras hablaban sus cuerpos se habían acercado otra vez, buscando el delicioso roce de sus miembros.

—Tú sabes que Tony ha sido la única persona con la que he tenido sexo.

—Lo sé.

—En nuestra relación siempre fui yo el que… Yo le hacía el amor a él, yo era el que…

—Usando palabras midgardianas, lo cogías, lo follabas… ¿eso es lo que me quieres decir?

—Diablos Thor… acabas de decir las palabras favoritas de Tony

—Podrían ser mis palabras favoritas también – dijo besándole el cuello – especialmente contigo…

—Ahaaa…

—¿Mnnn?

—Lo que quiero decir es que él nunca… nunca me poseyó de esa manera Thor…

—¿Qué?... ¿nunca?

—Nunca me lo pidió y yo tampoco quise tratar. 

—Pero me lo pediste a mí.

—Contigo quiero hacerlo Thor. Tú me haces sentir protegido. Por primera vez siento que puedo dejar de pensar y entregarme con toda mi alma, con toda mi confianza. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero que me tomes con toda tu fuerza… dios, te deseo Thor…

—Yo también lo deseo Steve – dijo Thor besándolo apasionadamente. 

—Mnnn, espera, espera… lo que quiero que entiendas es que… para mí, es una primera vez que quiero compartir contigo, solo contigo.

—Yo tampoco he dejado a nadie tocarme de esa manera.

—Se que es importante para ti. Fandral me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes.

—Si, lo es… Hasta ahora, nunca había deseado entregarme a alguien. Quiero que tú seas el único para mi Steve. 

—Thor…

—Entonces, la primera vez que hagamos el amor, será una primera vez para los dos.

—Es una hermosa coincidencia… pero no será esta noche.

—No, esta noche no.

—Dejaremos nuestra primera vez para después, si nuestro cortejo avanza, y no me encuentras muy odioso…

—¡Eso jamás!

—Pero estaba pensando…

—Dime.

—No vamos a… penetrarnos el uno al otro, no ahora.

—No.

Con cada frase Steve se acercaba más a él, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, acercando su boca a su oído. Thor estaba fascinado a donde estaba yendo la conversación. La mirada feliz y seductora de Steve no le dejaba ninguna duda, pero el juego era también delicioso.

—Pero tal vez, ahora podríamos hacer otra cosa.

—¿Si?

—Si, podríamos acariciarnos.

—Acariciarnos.

—Y besarnos…

—Ya nos estamos besando.

—Tocarnos…

—Te estoy tocando ahora…

—Desnudos…

—¡Desnudos!

Esa fue la última palabra que Thor pudo soportar. Con una sonrisa radiante se abalanzó sobre Steve para darle un beso feroz. Sin poder separar su boca del soldado empezó a sacarle la ropa pieza por pieza, recorriendo con sus manos y su boca cada pedazo de piel que iba descubriendo. Los gemidos que se escuchaban solo lo alentaron a seguir avanzando. Pronto lo tuvo ante sus ojos vistiendo solo la prenda interior que cubría su sexo. Su erección se veía gloriosamente dibujada en la delicada tela. La visión era magnífica. 

—Déjame desvestirte Thor.

—Yo lo haré, solo quédate allí, ante mi. Quiero verte.

Parándose al lado de la cama Thor empezó a desvestirse sin desviar la vista del delicioso cuerpo que lo esperaba vibrando de anticipación. Fue sacándose pieza por pieza lentamente, queriendo dar el mejor espectáculo. Con cada pieza de tela que caía al suelo los ojos de Steve recorrían con avidez cada músculo, cada curva de ese hermoso cuerpo. Cuando solo quedaba el pantalón, Thor lo miró a los ojos y con un rápido movimiento quedó totalmente desnudo. Su rígido miembro se erguía glorioso contra su abdomen.

El color del rostro de Steve se extendió hasta su cuello en un segundo.

Sonriendo Thor se subió a la cama posándose sobre Steve, con sus rodillas a cada lado de los muslos del soldado. 

—Es tu turno...

Steve solo atinó a levantar sus caderas para que Thor le quitara la prenda. La belleza de su sexo hizo que la boca de Thor salivara de deseo.

Todo Steve era impresionante. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritaba sensualidad. No era tan grande como Thor pero cada forma era perfectamente proporcionada, cada músculo parecía esculpido por el mejor de los artistas. La blanca y suave piel casi no tenía bellos a excepción de los rubios rizos que coronaban de su sexo. Sus pezones rosados se veían deliciosos sobre sus músculos pectorales, redondos y prominentes, esperando ser tocados. Su pene era perfectamente proporcional a su cuerpo, la piel se veía exquisita y suave, levemente enrojecida por la excitación. Thor no podía esperar a saborearlo. 

—Thor, por favor, déjame tocarte.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un segundo. Sus bocas recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y provocando los más apasionados gemidos. Pronto sus erecciones se encontraron buscando el tan ansiado roce que los llevaría al borde del orgasmo. Con sus piernas entrelazadas y pujando el uno contra el otro, Steve tenía sujeto a Thor por sus cabellos, entrelazando sus dedos por las doradas trenzas atrayendo su rostro para un apasionado beso. Thor estaba sobre él apoyando sus brazos en la cama para no aplastar a Steve.

—Déjame sentir tu peso Thor… apóyate en mi…

Steve bajó una de sus manos hacia sus miembros uniéndolos y esparciendo sobre la tibia carne el transparente líquido que surgía de ellos para facilitar el movimiento de su puño. Pronto una de las manos de Thor se le unió incrementando el ritmo de sus empujes.

—Ahhaaaa Thor… me voy a venir, ya no puedo…

—Hazlo, en mi mano… déjate llevar Steve… hazlo…

—Ahhhaaaa… Thor….

Steve se veía glorioso durante el orgasmo. Sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta, sus deliciosos labios rojos por los besos, su cabello mojado por el sudor y el gemido de placer que salió de su garganta empujaron a Thor al clímax. Blancos hilos de semen fluyeron entre ambos bañando sus abdómenes. Sus bocas se volvieron a unir en un apasionado y desordenado beso. 

—Steve, adoro tus buenas ideas…

Ambos hombres yacían uno al lado del otro tratando de recuperar el aliento, riendo de placer, tomándose las manos con ternura.

—Ya vuelvo – dijo Thor levantándose de la cama. La vista de sus redondas y musculosas nalgas provocaron que el ahora flácido pene de Steve despertara nuevamente. Luego de un momento volvió con un pequeño paño húmedo con el cual limpió ambos vientres con ternura. Al ver el nuevo interés de Steve, el dios se rió y depositó un suave beso en su estómago, provocando que los músculos de la zona se estremecieran de placer.

—Mañana cariño, ahora debemos dormir. 

—Si quieres dormir, no me sigas tocando así… no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo te adore.

—Me encanta que seas así, tan sensible, tan sensual… te prometo que cuando seamos totalmente libres para amarnos no saldremos de nuestra cama por un mes.

—Promesas, promesas…

Después de varios besos y nuevas caricias, se acomodaron para dormir agotados. Definitivamente había sido un largo día.


	4. El escudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de su primera noche juntos Steve y Thor no pueden dejar de tocarse. Una nota de Tony deja preocupado al dios.

Thor despertó por el movimiento de un cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus sueños habían estado plagados de imágenes de la noche anterior por lo que recordaba perfectamente con quien estaba. Su nariz estaba sumergida en el cabello de Steve inhalando la deliciosa mezcla de sudor y sexo que los envolvía. Solo atinó a abrazarlo más recorriendo el cálido cuerpo con sus manos. Los gemidos de placer que salieron del soldado provocaron una sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Mnnn, buenos días

—Buenos días – dijo Steve volviéndose hacia el dios – ¿cómo dormiste?

—Dormir contigo fue exquisito, tanto que no tengo deseos de salir de esta cama, ¿quedémonos aquí?

Steve tomo entre sus manos en rostro de Thor uniendo sus bocas. Con lánguidos y sensuales besos le dio su respuesta al dios.

—Me quedaría contigo aquí el resto del día pero no creo que a Sif le agrade la idea. 

—¡Por Odin Sif! Me había olvidado de ella completamente. Si llegas tarde otra vez me va a castigar de alguna forma dolorosa o vergonzosa. No tienes idea de lo malvada que puede llegar a ser esa mujer. ¡Debemos levantarnos ahora!

Thor se levantó rápidamente de la cama sin preocuparse de cubrirse. La vista del dios desnudo y frenético, moviéndose por cuarto recogiendo se ropa fue un espectáculo muy sexy y divertido para Steve.

—Es bueno saber que le tienes miedo a Sif, podría serme útil algún día.

—No tienes idea – dijo Thor riendo y dándole en rápido beso en los labios – Sif puede ser terrorífica. Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Te recomiendo que te apures. Por tu propio bien.

Después que Thor desapareció por la puerta, Steve permaneció en la cama por un momento sintiéndose relajado y feliz. Una sensación a la que podría acostumbrarse rápidamente.

Después de darse una ducha se vistió con su nuevo traje para probarlo durante el entrenamiento. Después de sacar al escudo descubrió que el baúl tenía un doble fondo donde encontró un par de botas de combate, claramente parte del traje, y una nota escrita a mano.

_“Steve, estas son las botas que habíamos estado diseñando juntos. Tienen mejor agarre y son más ligeras pero más resistentes que las anteriores. Agregué un compartimento secreto en la base que contiene un cuchillo muy poderoso y algunas otras cosas, solo para emergencias. Se abre igual que la caja china que me regalaste ¿la recuerdas? Espero que te gusten, las hice para todo el equipo._

_No te mandé una máscara. Me imagino que en Asgard no necesitas ocultar tu rostro pero si la necesitas avísame y te haré una nueva._

_Te mando estas cosas porque desde un principio las hice pensando en ti, no pretendo comprar tu perdón, aunque de todas maneras lo deseo._

_Me arrepiento de las cosas que hice. Se que te fallé y que te hice mucho daño, un daño que no merecías. No sé si algún día querrás volver a mirarme a la cara, pero no te culpo. Sé que fui yo el que arruinó todo, es lo que siempre hago. Nada bueno dura en mi vida porque yo mismo lo estropeo._

_Supe que te deshiciste de todo lo que te di durante nuestro matrimonio y durante el divorcio. Por supuesto que no querrías mantener nada que te recordara a mí. Debí haberlo sabido. Las instituciones que creaste están yendo bien. Me estoy asegurando de ello._

_Debes saber que nunca dejé de amarte, no sé si lo creerás, pero es la verdad… no te preocupes, no te estoy pidiendo nada. Creo que decírtelo me da algo de paz, como ves, sigo siendo egoísta._

_Te deseo lo mejor Steve, te lo mereces._

_Si alguna vez vienes a la tierra, mi casa está abierta para ti. Tu antigua habitación aun está intacta, al igual que la de Thor. Aunque ya no seas un vengador, aún eres uno de nosotros._

_Con amor, Tony”_

En el mismo segundo en que Steve terminó de leer la nota, Thor había vuelto a la habitación. Ante la expresión dolorida del soldado se acercó rápidamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucede Steve? Estás pálido.

—Encontré una carta de Tony… por favor léela. – Steve no quería ocultarle nada

La declaración de amor de la carta provocó un angustiante dolor en el pecho del dios. ¿Acaso Tony no iba a dejar nunca en paz a Steve?

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé, yo… estaba tan feliz contigo, tan tranquilo… ahora, siento que le debo algo… no lo sé, tal vez deba ir a la tierra, hablar con él...

—No le debes nada Steve, el mismo lo dice, no te está pidiendo nada. Tal vez solo necesitaba desahogarse.

Steve se refugió en los brazos de Thor, escondiendo su rostro en el cálido cuello.

—No quiero dejarte Thor, no quiero…

—No lo hagas, no tienes porqué hacerlo. 

Sus bocas se encontraron en un tierno beso.

—Te ves muy bien con ese traje Steve… tan bien que me dan ganas de quitártelo. – una leve sonrisa volvió al rostro del soldado - Vamos, el entrenamiento va a relajarte. Podemos pensar en esto después ¿está bien?

—Si. Llevaré mi escudo. Ahora que lo tengo no sé si tiene sentido elegir otra arma.

—Tal vez no para reemplazarlo pero si para complementarlo, ¿no crees? Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en batalla.

—Si, tienes razón. Vamos.

 

\--- 0 ---

 

El traje y el escudo de Steve llamaron la atención de los guerreros que estaban ya entrenado. Los tres guerreros y Sif se acercaron con entusiasmo a ver y a tocar el nuevo atuendo ante la mirada impaciente y un poco celosa de Thor. Un pequeño grupo se formó en torno a ellos. No solo el capitán era un espectáculo. La actitud del príncipe también.

—Ya, está bien, déjenlo respirar por favor. – dijo Thor con impaciencia tomando a Steve por la cintura y alejándolo del grupo

—Thor, no seas celoso – dijo Sif con una sonrisa pícara – Acostúmbrate a que todos queramos luchar con tu… amigo. Es demasiado atractivo como para ignorarlo ¿no crees?

—Si Thor, ya te tocará tu turno cuando nosotros hallamos terminado con él. – Dijo Fandral - Tu escudo es espectacular Steve, me encantaría verte luchar con el. Hemos escuchado muchas historias de tus proezas en batalla. Cada vez que Thor volvía de Midgard nos pasábamos tardes completas escuchándolo hablar de ti.

—No solo hablaba de Steve Fandral, también les contaba las aventuras de los demás vengadores. – dijo Thor enfuruñado

—Si, puede ser, pero las contabas con mucho menos entusiasmo si no recuerdo mal. 

Al parecer todos estaban empeñados en avergonzarlo frente a Steve, el cual no podía dejar de sonreír ante la súbita coloración roja en las mejillas del dios.

—Ya, basta de charla. Steve, aun no termino contigo. Veamos que puedes hacer con ese escudo tuyo ante mi espada.

—Como tú digas Sif, estoy a tus órdenes.

Rápidamente la multitud se ubicó en las graderías de la arena principal para ver el encuentro entre Sif y Steve. Thor no se quiso sentar, en su lugar se quedó junto a la entrada más cercana a la arena. Se podía ver cierto nerviosismo en su semblante.

El encuentro fue muy corto. Steve y su escudo eran una historia muy diferente. En ningún momento Sif pudo acertar algún golpe, siendo bloqueada constantemente en sus ataques. Steve no pudo evitar contenerse con la hermosa guerrera. El sabía perfectamente cuanto daño podía causar con un golpe de su escudo y eso no era algo que él quisiera hacer con ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros.

La evidente falta de ataque de Steve enfureció a Sif, lo que la hizo atacar con más fuerza y más furia. Los golpes sobre el escudo eran muy potentes, pero no lo suficiente para agotar a Steve o para causarle algún daño. 

Con el escudo firme en su brazo Steve sentía que la espada solo le estaba estorbando por ello la dejó caer. La sorpresa de Sif ante esa acción le dio la oportunidad de derribarla con sus piernas. En un segundo estaba sobre ella manteniéndola inmóvil en el suelo con el escudo peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Era evidente que con un solo movimiento estaría acabada.

—¿Te rindes? – dijo Steve respirando fuerte

Sif trató de soltarse de la fuerte presión que estaba ejerciendo Steve sobre su cuerpo pero no puedo lograrlo. Después de unos segundos, solo le quedaba aceptar su derrota.

—Me rindo

—Esta bien – dijo Steve levantándose a su lado – dame tu mano

Los gritos y aplausos del público enfurecieron a Sif, que salió de la arena empujando a Fandral que se había acercado burlonamente hacia ella.

—Hey Sif, no seas mala perdedora… ¡no te vayas! Quédate a verme luchar con Steve, para que aprendas a derribar un escudo. – el golpe en su cara no se dejó esperar 

—Tienes razón querido Fandral, me encantará ver como Steve hace que ensucies tu linda ropa.

—¡Auch, no tenías que golpearme!

Uno a uno los tres guerreros enfrentaron a Steve esa mañana. Después de largas y agotadoras luchas pudo vencerlos a los tres, ayudado por su gran resistencia. Ni siquiera los fuertes golpes de Hogun y Volstagg pudieron superar la fuerza y habilidad de Steve, que los derrotó sin darles ningún golpe con el escudo.

Thor estaba fascinado viendo al soldado mientras luchaba. La flexibilidad y fluidez de sus movimientos se veía hermosamente coronada por la perfecta coordinación con el escudo que parecía una extensión de su cuerpo. 

Después de descansar un momento un grupo de cinco guerreros se acercaron a él para desafiarlo.

—¿Cree que podría con todos nosotros capitán?

—Haré todo lo posible - dijo Steve sonriendo

—Debemos advertirle que nosotros no somos tan delicados como los tres guerreros. Tal vez se vea obligado a atacarnos de verdad.

—Si eso es lo que quieren, no se los voy a negar 

—¡Hey! - Thor se acercó al grupo en medio de la arena - ¿qué sucede aquí?

—Nada mi príncipe, solo queremos proveer un mejor entrenamiento para el capitán.

—No te preocupes Thor, quiero hacerlo

—Está bien – dijo Thor apretando su mandíbula - adelante guerreros, veamos que pueden hacer.

Rápidamente Steve se vio rodeado por los cinco guerreros que lucían muy interesados en golpearlo. No pudo evitar recordar los entrenamientos en la tierra cuando aún era pequeño y escuálido. Estos hombres lucían la misma confianza de los soldados que lo golpearon en muchas ocasiones. 

Como era de esperarse el primer ataque vino desde atrás. Steve pudo evitarlo sin problemas agachándose y golpeando el estómago del guerrero con su escudo, inmediatamente dos hombres los sujetaron de ambos brazos tratando de tirarlo al suelo, lo que no esperaban era que el capitán se tirara hacia atrás arrastrándolos a los dos. Con la fuerza de sus brazos hizo que ambos hombres se golpearan la cabeza sobre él. Recuperándose rápidamente recogió su escudo y se puso en posición defensiva esperando el nuevo ataque. Ninguna espada ni hacha logró tocarlo. Cada uno de los hombres se abalanzó sobre él tratando de dar sus mejores golpes pero ya fuera por el escudo o porque Steve se movía muy rápido, ninguno logró su objetivo. 

Después de un rato de lucha Steve se dio cuenta que los hombres se estaba irritando cada vez más al no poder golpearlo y sus movimientos se estaba volviendo menos coordinados. Eso le dio una inmensa ventaja, pudiendo en poco tiempo dejar inconcientes a tres de ellos. Los dos restantes titubearon al enfrentarlo. Steve sabía que podía derribarlos fácilmente lanzándoles el escudo pero no quería hacerlo.

—Vamos muchachos, aún pueden lograrlo. Qué les parece si dejamos las armas. Luchemos solo con las manos.

Ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron.

—Nos parece bien.

Las armas y el escudo fueron dejados a un costado de la arena. Los tres hombres se pusieron en posición de ataque. Rápidamente uno de los guerreros se abalanzó sobre Steve sujetándolo de sus hombros, pero Steve utilizó uno de los trucos que aprendió de Fandral para deshacerse de el rápidamente arrojándolo por sobre su cabeza.

—¡Hey ese es uno de mis movimientos! – grito Fandral. 

Desafortunadamente, el grito distrajo a Steve, momento que aprovechó el guerrero para golpearlo en el rostro. El dolor fue tremendo pero no evitó que Steve respondiera con la misma fuerza noqueando al hombre de un solo golpe. 

El último guerrero que quedaba en pié ya no tenía una expresión muy confiada. De hecho se veía angustiado.

—¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto?

El guerrero miró a Steve y luego a la multitud. No había manera de salir de ello sin daño, físico o moral. Como buen guerrero de Asgard prefirió el daño físico. Tomando aire se abalanzó sobre Steve atacando su estómago con toda la fuerza de su peso logrando derribarlo. El choque con el suelo fue muy duro. Con sus brazos y piernas Steve logró voltear al guerrero sujetándolo por el cuello con uno de sus brazos. El hombre era muy fornido y resistente, fue necesaria mucha fuerza para agotarlo y lograr que por fin se rindiera. Cuando el guerrero por fin dijo “me rindo” se escuchó una oleada de gritos y aplausos. 

Los tres guerreros se acercaron a Steve al mismo tiempo que varios jóvenes ayudantes se ocuparon de los guerreros caídos. Agotado y sudoroso Steve buscó a Thor en la multitud pero no logró verlo. ¿Tal vez se había ido? De pronto, en medio de las risas y palmadas en la espalda, Steve se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente y sonrojado Thor, el cual, sin decir palabra lo sujetó de la nuca atrayéndolo hacia si para unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Al principio Steve estuvo un poco sorprendido pero pronto empezó a responder con la misma pasión rodeando al dios con sus brazos.

Solo el extraño silencio que se produjo pudo sacarlos de su acalorado abrazo.

—¡Te lo dije Fandral!, ahora me debes cinco piezas de oro – dijo Sif 

—¡No!, la apuesta fue que se iban a cortejar no a besar Sif. Un beso es solo un beso. 

Los ruidos de la gente volvieron, pero esta vez se escuchaban solo murmullos. Thor y Steve se separaron pero de inmediato Thor tomó su mano y se volteó hacia sus guerreros. Steve solo sonreía.

—Steve aceptó mi cortejo amigos míos.

—Te felicito Thor. ¿Tu padre ya lo sabe?

—No, esta tarde voy a informarle.

—Les deseo la mejor suerte mis amigos – dijo el sonriente Fandral – aunque perdí algo de oro, vale la pena por la felicidad que veo en vuestros ojos.

—Thor, ¿es posible que tu padre no esté de acuerdo? 

—No te preocupes Steve. Odín estará feliz por mí. Hace tiempo que mis padres esperan que me comprometa. Tú eres un hombre maravilloso, no podrían pedir más.

—Bueno amigos, creo que es hora de celebrar. Vamos a cambiarnos y encontrémonos en los comedores de palacio, ¿les parece?

—Bien, yo acompañare a Steve. Los vemos allá.

Con una mirada de complicidad, Fandral arrastró a sus tres amigos hacia los baños.

—Vamos amigos, dejemos solos a los enamorados.

Thor deslizó su brazo por la espalda de Steve guiándolo a la salida.

—Vamos a tu cuarto Steve. Necesitas una ducha.

—Mmm, veo que me quieres acompañar… ¿no tienes una reunión a la que asistir?

—Si, pero tu tienes prioridad. Quedaste muy sucio después de tantas luchas y quiero ayudarte con eso. ¿No te gusta la idea?

—Me encanta

Mientras caminaban muy pegados hacia las habitaciones no podían dejar de tocarse. En varias ocasiones Thor lo empujó contra los rincones oscuros y escondidos de los amplios pasillos, besándolo y pegándose a su cuerpo apasionadamente.

—No puedo dejar de tocarte Steve. Ahora que no necesito esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti me siento desbordado por ellos. 

—No me estoy quejando… de hecho me encanta, pero creo que debemos llegar pronto al cuarto. Si me sigues tocando así no sé si podré seguir caminando.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Steve sacó el escudo de su espalda para dejarlo en el baúl. 

—Debo enseñarte cómo sacar este traje, hay un truco que debes aprender.

—Enséñame y yo te mostraré cómo sacar esta armadura – dijo Thor con la voz ronca de deseo.

Pronto estaban ambos desnudos abrazándose y besándose en medio del cuarto.

—Llévame a la ducha Thor.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Thor levantó a Steve por sus nalgas poniendo las poderosas piernas rodeando sus caderas. De inmediato Steve se sujetó de sus hombros bañando de besos el cuello del dios. Entraron de esa forma en la gran ducha de piedra permaneciendo varios minutos tocándose y besándose.

—Thor… debemos abrir el agua. Nos están esperando.

—Que esperen…

Sin abrir el agua Thor soltó las piernas de Steve arrodillándose frente a él. Adivinando sus intenciones Steve trató de detenerlo.

—Thor, estoy sudado, déjame lavarme.

—No, te deseo así.

Sujetando las nalgas de Steve con ambas manos Thor empezó a dejar húmedos besos en el cálido vientre. Bajando su cabeza un poco más hundió su nariz en los rubios rizos inhalando profundamente.

—Thor…

—Me encanta como hueles. Eres dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, me recuerdas los más deliciosos dulces de mi infancia - su lengua empezó a trazar húmedas líneas sobre la blanca piel, mientras sus manos masajeaban sus nalgas – podría saborearte todo el día.

Inclinando su cabeza pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta del pene de Steve, depositando apasionados besos a través de todo el largo. Steve no podía dejar de mirarlo. Cuando su boca llegó hasta la punta masajeó la tibia carne con la lengua antes de tomarlo completamente dentro de su boca succionando con entusiasmo. Las manos de Steve se posaron en el rubio cabello entrelazando los dedos en las suaves hebras manteniéndolo en posición.

—Ahaaa Thor…

Steve tenía mucha experiencia con el sexo oral. Tony era un experto. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Tony lo ponía en su boca varias veces al día, en la mañana, después de las batallas, después de las reuniones, en los aburridos bailes de caridad. Siempre encontraba una excusa y un momento apropiado para bajarle los pantalones y saborearlo, después, por supuesto Steve le hacia el amor. Gracias a su gran resistencia podía tomar a Tony inmediatamente después de un orgasmo. 

Aún con toda esa historia detrás, la experiencia con Thor era distinta. Las manos del dios estaban haciendo maravillas en sus nalgas. Cada cierto tiempo sus dedos rozaban la delicada piel entre ellas provocando las más deliciosas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta Steve separó un poco más sus piernas para darle más acceso. Steve quería ser penetrado, su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo. 

Alentado por el movimiento de Steve, Thor lo tomó hasta la base succionando fuertemente al mismo tiempo que masajeó con sus dedos la sensible piel entre sus nalgas.

—Thor… espera, ya no puedo…

Sin sacarlo de su boca Thor aumentó el ritmo de la succión e introdujo la punta de su lengua en la pequeña abertura de la cabeza del pene de Steve. Pronto puedo sentir fuertes espasmos y el cálido y espeso líquido que llenó su boca mientras Steve gemía y empujaba. Thor tragó lo más que pudo mientras seguía succionando y masajeando a Steve durante su orgasmo.

Las piernas de Steve le fallaron haciéndolo tambalearse un poco pero Thor lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura hasta que el soldado recuperó un poco la compostura. Levantándose Thor unió sus labios en un apasionado y desordenado beso. El sabor de su semen en la boca de Thor hizo que Steve profundizara aún más el beso escarbando con su lengua cada rincón de esa deliciosa boca. Con una de sus manos tomó el duro miembro de Thor masajeándolo con fuerza.

—No amor – dijo Thor - no es necesario que lo hagas.

—Pero, tú aún no…

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Solo quería darte placer. Debemos apurarnos.

—Al menos déjame limpiarte.

Steve abrió las llaves de agua hasta que la temperatura estuvo de su agrado, luego tomó uno de los frascos que Frigga había dejado para él y puso una buena cantidad en sus manos. 

—Ven acá, déjame hacerme cargo de ti.

Thor acercó se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios. Steve le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos empezó a lavarlo primero en el estómago. Lentamente fue frotando la piel con movimientos profundos y sensuales. Sus manos bajaron hacia su pubis llenando de espuma los rubios bellos de la zona. Con una de sus manos tomó el aún erecto miembro masajeándolo de arriba abajo mientras que con la otra apretaba suavemente los testículos del dios.

—Qué… ahaaaa… qué estás haciendo Steve.

—Solo te estoy lavando.

La limpieza se tornó tan deliciosa que Thor se sujetó de la pared de piedra dejando a Steve atrapado entre sus brazos, dándole solo el espacio justo para seguir con su tarea. Inclinando su cabeza unió sus bocas hasta que el placer fue tan intenso que lo llevó al orgasmo llenando las manos de Steve con su semilla. Muy pegados siguieron besándose hasta que Thor recuperó el aliento.

—Ahora si podemos apurarnos – dijo Steve con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro.

 

\--- 0 ---

 

El almuerzo estuvo lleno de risas y bromas de parte de los tres guerreros y Sif. Thor y Steve se sentaron juntos con sus muslos tocándose y compartiendo tiernos besos de vez en cuando. El ambiente era relajado y feliz.

—Príncipe Thor – uno de los guardias del palacio se acercó a la mesa en que se encontraban, con una reverencia entregó su mensaje – El padre de todos requiere su presencia de inmediato. 

—¿Dónde esta?

—Lo espera en su sala privada junto al trono, mi príncipe.

—Gracias, voy de inmediato.

—Parece que el padre de todos oyó la noticia Thor – Fandral le dirigió una mirada preocupada

—Puede ser – Thor se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes darle un firme beso a Steve – te veré más tarde.

Steve lo sujetó del cuello antes de que pudiera alejarse y lo besó con fuerza. 

—Buena suerte

—No la necesito Steve – dijo Thor con una sonrisa.

 

\--- 0 ---

La tarde pasó muy lentamente para Steve. Al terminar el almuerzo los tres guerreros lo invitaron a recorrer la ciudad y después fueron a la casa de Volstagg a conocer a su familia. El hogar del guerrero era muy agradable pero Steve estaba ansioso de ver a Thor. Disculpándose de sus compañeros se dirigió solo a su habitación.

Cuando entró a su cuarto Thor lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama. El semblante del dios era serio y un tanto triste, pero cuando vio a Steve una dulce sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—¡Thor! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llegaste?, ¿estás bien?

—Acabo de llegar, estoy bien…

—¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? 

—Fue una conversación larga, pero todo está bien Steve. 

—¿Quieres contarme lo que paso?

—No… no es necesario. Mi padre solo está preocupado por mi. Es la primera vez que inicio un cortejo y él quería estar al tanto de todo. Me dijo que quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Ahora?

—No, mañana temprano. Creo que él también quedó agotado.

—Está bien. Mañana hablaré con él. 

—Gracias cariño. No debes preocuparte. Mi padre sabe que eres un gran hombre. Todo estará bien.

—Eso espero. ¿Y tu madre que dijo?

—Madre está feliz. Le gustas mucho Steve. Pase lo que pase, la tenemos como aliada.

—Tu madre es encantadora.

—Si lo es.

—Te ves cansado. ¿Comiste?

—Si, mi padre insistió en que los acompañara a comer para seguir haciéndome preguntas. ¿Y tú que hiciste?

—Pasé la tarde recorriendo la ciudad y después conocí a la familia de Volstagg. Fue agradable pero te extrañé Thor.

—Ven acá Steve, ¿bésame?

Steve se sentó en la cama junto a Thor y rodeándolo con sus brazos lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo. Fue un beso tierno y suave.

—Creo que ambos necesitamos dormir. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

—Claro que sí, estoy muy cansado. Quisiera que usemos mi cama esta noche. Nunca has estado allí y quiero tener el placer de tenerte en uno de mis dominios. ¿Quieres?

—Por supuesto que si Thor, vamos.

Ambos hombres caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la habitación de al lado. Steve solo había estado ahí un par de veces y nunca cerca de la cama. 

—Debo buscar mi ropa para dormir… la olvidé.

—No te preocupes, no la necesitarás durmiendo a mi lado.

Pronto estuvieron dentro de la cama, vistiendo solo su ropa interior. Steve estaba de espaldas con Thor acurrucado a su lado, abrazándolo con el rostro recostado en su cuello y una mano sobre su pecho, inhalando profundamente el dulce aroma del soldado. Los brazos de Steve lo rodeaban sujetándolo firmemente. Sus piernas entrelazadas se movían despacio una contra otra acariciándose con ternura.

—Sé que es muy pronto para decirte esto Steve, pero… yo te amo. Creo que te he amado desde el momento en que te conocí. 

—Thor…

—No, no digas nada… solo quería que lo supieras antes de…

—¿Antes de que?

—Antes de hablar con mi padre.


	5. Odín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odín tiene mucho que decir respecto al cortejo de Steve. Como todo buen padre quiere estar seguro del amor del joven capitán por el futuro rey de Asgard.

Después de solo un par de horas de sueño Steve se encontró despierto con Thor abrazado a su cuerpo. Al parecer, la perspectiva de su conversación con Odín estaba produciendo en él un nerviosismo parecido al que sintió cada vez que trató de entrar al ejército antes del suero. Sentía que iba a ser juzgado y posiblemente rechazado. Esa idea le produjo un dolor muy familiar en su estómago. 

Steve se volvió hacia su amante preocupándose de no despertarlo pero lo suficiente como para poder ver el hermoso rostro que dormía plácidamente. La paz y belleza delante de sus ojos lo sobrecogieron. Su relación con Thor estaba desarrollándose tan rápido que empezó a sentir algo de temor. No pudo evitar comparar esta nueva relación con la suya con Tony. Con él todo había sido diferente. La primera vez que conoció a Tony le pareció un hombre ególatra y superficial. Con el tiempo llegó a conocerlo mejor y a apreciarlo como amigo pero su atracción comenzó mucho tiempo después. 

En cambio con Thor siempre fue distinto. Desde que lo vio por primera vez se sitió fascinado por el dios. No solo por su belleza, sino por su bondad e inocencia. Thor parecía ser una persona siempre feliz, fuerte y positiva. Capaz de salir delante de cualquier dificultad. Thor lo hacia sentir que todo iba a estar bien, sin importar cuan dura fuera la batalla que debían enfrentar. El dios siempre estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, sin miedo, sin falso orgullo. 

Steve recordó el día en que se dio cuenta de que su atracción por el dios iba más allá de la amistad. Rememoró la sincera sonrisa, la ternura en su mirada, el leve contacto de su cálida mano sobre su hombro. Recordó como ese contacto despertó en él deseos que nunca había sentido antes. Recordó sus propias palabras en su mente, “es un dios, el futuro rey de otro reino… cómo podría yo estar a su altura, estoy loco, debo calmarme y actuar correctamente, no debo mezclar las cosas”. El hecho de que Thor tuviera una relación con Jane Foster facilitó aún más que él dejara esos sentimientos de lado. 

Ahora que lo tenía allí, dormido y confiado a su lado, su corazón se llenó de ternura sintiendo el fuerte deseo de llenarlo de besos. Hasta hace poco tiempo se había sentido tan perdido y ahora todo un mundo de felicidad estaba golpeando a su puerta. Esta vez no se iba a dejar vencer. Esta vez iba a luchar. Con esa resolución en su mente, acercó su boca a la frente del dios y dejó que el sueño lo dominara.

 

\--- 0 ---

 

Los guardias del rey fueron muy temprano a golpear a su puerta. Ambos hombres ya se encontraban vestidos esperando la hora del encuentro. Antes de salir Thor lo abrazó fuerte y tomó su boca en un apasionado beso.

—Solo recuerda que te amo Steve. Sin importar lo que mi padre te diga, recuerda que solo te necesito a ti… nada más.

—No te preocupes Thor, todo estará bien.

 

\--- 0 ----

 

La caminata hacia la sala privada del rey fue lenta y silenciosa. En cuanto llegaron a las grandes puertas los guardias que se encontraban allí le hicieron una leve reverencia y las abrieron para él.

Al traspasarlas se encontró con una hermosa sala. Las paredes estaba igualmente decoradas que las del resto del palacio pero los muebles eran mucho más sencillo y cómodos. Parecía mucho más un hogar que el resto del palacio.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba Frigga sentada en uno de los hermosos sillones. Cuando levantó la vista el bello rostro se llenó de alegría. Levantándose, se acercó rápidamente a él.

—Steve querido, déjame darte un abrazo.

Sin decir una palabra más, la reina le dio un suave pero firme abrazo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz con la noticia!

—Muchas gracias su majestad… Frigga.

—Espero que pronto puedas llamarme madre querido – dijo con una sonrisa

—Será un honor – Steve estaba levemente sonrojado

—El honor será nuestro Steve, estás haciendo muy feliz a nuestro hijo y por eso te estaré por siempre agradecida. 

—El me está haciendo feliz a mí.

—Eres un tesoro. Espero que le tengas paciencia a mi esposo. Te aseguro que él actúa pensando en el bienestar de nuestro hijo, no solo como rey.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

Al fondo de la habitación había una segunda puerta más pequeña que se abrió para dejar pasar a Odín, que se acercó a ellos con una mirada seria y pensativa. Cuando se detuvo junto a su esposa Steve hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días su majestad.

—Buenos días capitán. Esta es una reunión informal. Primero deseo hablar con usted como padre y después como rey.

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo.

—Frigga, querida. Por favor déjanos solos. Quiero que esta conversación sea de hombre a hombre.

—Si, ya lo sé. Por favor esposo mío, compórtate ¿está bien? 

—Sabes que siempre lo hago.

—Bueno, los dejo. Steve, si necesitas conversar, por favor no dudes en venir a mi jardín. Cualquier guardia puede guiarte.

—Muchas gracias Frigga. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Con una sonrisa, la reina dejó el cuarto. Odín se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás, señalando a Steve el que se encontraba frente a él para que se sentara. 

—Steven, primero que nada quiero que sepa que sé que usted es un joven bueno y honorable. Todo lo que Thor me ha dicho de usted más la información que he recopilado me indican que es merecedor del amor de mi hijo. En eso no tengo duda.

—Gracias su majestad.

—Por favor llámeme Odín. 

—Gracias Odín.

—Lo que me preocupa es si usted sabe lo que significa aceptar el cortejo de mi hijo.

—La verdad es que no hemos hablado en detalle de eso, solo sé que nos queremos y que el cortejo nos permitirá conocernos mejor para estar seguros de que queremos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

—Exactamente, el cortejo es para eso pero implica muchas cosas más. Thor va a ser el rey de Asgard. Si ustedes se casan, usted pasaría a ser el príncipe consorte y eventualmente tomaría el papel de rey cuando mi hijo se vea imposibilitado de cumplir su rol. ¿Había pensado en eso?

—Sé que Thor va a ser rey, pero realmente no había pensado en ello… – dijo Steve con toda honestidad

—Claramente. Esa en una gran responsabilidad que va a tener que analizar y decidir si lo desea y es capaz de hacerlo. 

—Sé que Thor tiene grandes obligaciones en su vida, no solo como guerrero y como rey. Yo estoy dispuesto a seguirlo y a apoyarlo en todo lo que necesite.

—Se que han luchado juntos. La permanencia de mi hijo en su grupo de guerreros ha sido buena influencia para él. Sé que usted ha sido su líder y no tengo dudas de su lealtad hacia él. Pero no es solo eso. No hay una manera sutil de decir esto pero debo hacerlo. Usted tiene claro que Thor querrá tener hijos.

—Por supuesto, yo... tengo entendido que él… - el corazón de Steve empezó a acelerarse y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un leve sonrojo

—Así es. Y por la forma en que él habla de usted creo que eso será muy pronto y muy frecuente.

—Yo…

—No debe avergonzarse de ello Steven. Conozco a mi hijo. Pero, en esos momentos él no va a poder cumplir con todos sus deberes. No solo reinando, sino también defendiendo los nueve reinos. En realidad es la única causa por la que yo no quería que tuviera una relación con un hombre. Thor va a estar expuesto. Incluso es posible que nuestros enemigos se aprovechen de esa debilidad para atacarnos.

—Le puedo asegurar que yo daría mi vida por protegerlo, a él y a nuestros hijos… - Steve se sentía abrumado. Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de la real posibilidad de ser padre y de que sus hijos serían paridos por Thor. Una sensación de calor y ternura lo embargaron pero al mismo tiempo sintió ira tan solo con pensar en que alguien querría hacerle daño.

—Veo que no lo había pensado – dijo Odín mirándolo a los ojos. Su expresión era totalmente transparente para el viejo rey – No basta con amarlo, hay muchos más asuntos involucrados.

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para estar a su lado.

—Bueno, eso está claro. Por otro lado, estoy informado de las circunstancias de su alejamiento de Midgard. El hecho de que haya abandonado su reino por problemas personales me preocupa.

—La forma en que dejé la tierra no me provocan orgullo, se lo puedo asegurar, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Thor.

—Yo difiero en eso joven. Me preocupa que ante cualquier dificultad usted abandone a mi hijo y al reino bajo su responsabilidad.

—Yo no abandoné a mi esposo – dijo Steve algo enojado – esas no fueron las circunstancias. Yo nunca dejaría a Thor.

—Pero pudo fácilmente abandonar su planeta y a su grupo de vengadores.

—¡No fue fácil!.. – la furia se podía ver en su rostro – Cualquiera que le haya informado de este asunto, está equivocado. 

—Explíqueme entonces

—Mi ruptura matrimonial me dejó devastado. Necesitaba un cambio para recuperarme. La verdad es que la idea de salir de la tierra surgió solo por la invitación de Thor… yo no lo había pensado antes. 

—¿Y no desea volver? 

—Asgard se ha convertido en un segundo hogar para mi. No he pensado en volver a la tierra…

—¿Se da cuenta de que si su matrimonio con Thor se termina usted no podrá llevarse a sus hijos con usted?

—¡Yo no haría eso! Hasta ahora me he permitido amar a su hijo solo por lo maravilloso que es… cómo podría pensar en un rompimiento si el solo hecho de que él me quiera me tiene anonadado. El es el ser más noble y tierno que he conocido. Ahora no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin él. Nunca lo abandonaría ni permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño. Tener hijos con él es un sueño, cómo podría pensar en separarlo de sus hijos… ni siquiera puedo explicar de qué manera él se ha convertido en dueño de mi corazón y mi alma…

Odín lo miró en silencio. El tono desesperado y honesto del joven delante de él lo enterneció. Sin embargo aún no terminaba con su misión.

—Hijo, entiendo tus sentimientos, pero aun debo pedirte un favor, como padre y como rey.

—Está bien, dígame.

—Quiero que vuelvas a Midgard.

—No, no voy a dejar a Thor…

—No es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo. Quiero que vayas a Midgard y resuelvas tus temas pendientes. Quiero que esté seguro de renunciar a tu planeta de origen para convertirte en un verdadero Asgardiano, su futuro rey y padre de los reyes del mañana. Fui informado de que tu ex marido está nuevamente libre. Quiero que hables con él y que vuelvas solo si está seguro de que ya no hay nada para ti en la tierra. 

—Yo sé que debo ir a ver a Tony. Es cierto que quedaron cosas sin decir entre nosotros pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Thor.

—Debes entender que el compromiso con Thor es por mucho tiempo. Yo sé que eres un hombre extraordinario y que tu vida es mucho más larga que la de cualquier humano, pero si te casas con Thor obtendrás la longevidad de los asgardianos. Necesito que estés seguro. Sé que eres un hombre honorable y que si vuelves será para siempre.

—¿Thor sabe lo que usted me está pidiendo?

—No exactamente pero debe haberlo adivinado. No tengo problemas en que le digas. Pero si necesito que lo hagas y pronto, antes de que Thor... antes de que las cosas entre ustedes se hagan más serias.

Steve se levantó e hizo una reverencia al rey aun sentado.

—Haré lo que me pide Odín. Creo que usted está pensando en el bienestar de su hijo y de su reino y eso lo entiendo. Solo le pido con mucho respeto, que cuando yo vuelva, no se interponga más en nuestra relación. Thor y yo somos hombres adultos y libres. Yo lo amo y le aseguro que nada ni nadie me va a volver a separar de él.

Levantándose Odín se acercó al Steve. Puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ese es mi deseo Steve. Ese es mi deseo…

 

\--- 0 ---

 

Cuando Steve volvió al cuarto encontró a Thor esperándolo en el balcón. Cuando el dios vio la expresión dolida en el rostro de Steven se acercó rápidamente a él rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—¿Tan malo fue? Dime que te dijo…

Steve devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Thor, inhalando el delicioso aroma de su cabello.

—Tu padre está realmente preocupado por ti. No lo culpo.

—Qué paso, dime.

—Primero bésame por favor…

Con una sonrisa Thor tomó el rostro de Steve y lo besó tiernamente con un delicado roce de los labios. Cuando quiso separarse para seguir hablando Steve no lo dejó apretándose más a él pasando su lengua sobre los labios del dios. El beso se hizo más intenso y profundo cuando los labios de Thor se abrieron para darle acceso a la ávida lengua que recorrió su boca con desesperación. La pasión los envolvió a los dos haciendo que sus cuerpos de pegaran el uno al otro buscando el delicioso roce. Las manos de Steve bajaron hasta las nalgas de Thor apretándolas y acercando sus caderas aún más. El sensual contacto hizo que Thor gimiera de placer dentro de su boca.

—Ahaaaa Steve…

—Thor yo te amo…

Thor sujetó el adorado rostro entre sus manos.

—Dime que pasó amor, dime.

—Debo ir a Midgard. Tu padre me lo pidió y yo accedí.

—Porqué, para qué.

—Debo arreglar mis asuntos pendientes, con Tony, con los vengadores, con el planeta. Tu padre tiene razón, yo mismo te lo había dicho.

Thor pareció aceptar lo que estaba escuchando. 

—Cuando

—Lo más pronto posible, hoy, ahora… no lo sé.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No amor, debo ir solo, tú tienes obligaciones que atender. Yo volveré te lo pro….

—No… no prometas nada Steve. Quiero que tomes tu decisión sin presiones. Si vuelves yo sabre que será para siempre. Te estaré esperando Steve, todo el tiempo que necesites.

—oh dios, no quiero dejarte Thor, ya ahora me duele

—Lo sé amor. Ven conmigo

Thor lo llevó de la mano hacia la cama. Parados uno frente al otro Thor empezó a sacarle la ropa lentamente entre besos y caricias. Steve se dejó desnudar mirando embelesado el rostro de su amante. Una vez desnudo Thor lo hizo tenderse en medio de la cama. A su lado y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos empezó a desvestirse dejando caer la ropa al suelo. Ya desnudo se subió a la cama poniéndose sobre Steve abrazándolo con sus muslos y quedando prácticamente sentado sobre su sexo.

Las manos de Steve recorrían su cuerpo acariciando su estómago, sus caderas, sus muslos. El cabello de Thor caía sobre su rostro como una brillante cortina de oro. Con una de sus manos Steve tomó esa cabellera atrayendo al dios sobre si para besarlo con pasión. Sus miembros erectos se rozaban mandando oleadas de placer en ambos cuerpos. Con sus manos unidas siguieron besándose y rozándose el uno sobre el otro hasta llegar al borde del orgasmo.

—Dios, quiero hacerte mío Thor… quiero estar dentro de ti y hacerte gemir de placer, llenarte con mi semilla una y otra vez, quiero enterrarme en ti y no dejarte nunca…

—Steve… 

Con una de sus manos Steve tomó sus miembros masajeándolos juntos, Thor puso su mano sobre la suya aumentando la presión hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax llenando sus vientres con el blanco líquido.

—Cuando vuelvas, serás mío Steve

—Cuando vuelva, seré tuyo Thor.


End file.
